Alexander
by Siamese712
Summary: Before being a Loonatics and being a Hero, she loved him, but the meteor made her loose him. Now, with a villain on the loose who has his eyes set on her, all she knows and cares for will questioned and flipped on it head. Most importantly is an age old question: Will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter One: Dreaming Memories

_**Alexander**_

**Chapter One: Dreaming Memories**

"_I can't believe he's gone. He can't be gone**." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She had talked to him, kissed him, and walked with him only a short few hours ago. They where going to have lunch together once tryouts where over. He had a surprise for her. He promised he was going to take her to the new restaurant down the street from there apartment.**_

_**She had been so happy, so exited, but now he was gone. It felt like nothing mattered now. Her studies, her cheer-leading, her job: non of it mattered. He was gone. The only person who ever understood her. The only person she felt truly happy with. The only person she had ever truly loved. Gone. Jest like that. Gone.**_

_**She had known something was wrong. With all the panic she knew he would of found her, but when she woke up in the hospital and he wasn't there. She knew something was wrong. She was quickly discharged and that's when the officer asked her if she new him. When she said yes the officer asked her to fallow him. Fear and sadness filled her when he showed her to the morgue. **_

_**She looked around the apartment they had shared. Every thing was jest as it had been that morning. The clothing they where going to were tonight where still neatly laid on the bed. That seemed to make her feel worse. She slumped to the ground and held herself tight allowing one word, one name, his name to escape her lips, "**Alexander**."**_

**Lexi let out a loud cry of sadness as she bolted up I her hammock. Tears flooded her open eyes as all the memories came racing back to her. She shut her eyes and for a moment, sat there shaking and crying before he held herself tight as she had in her dream-memory. She sat there, holding herself, till she was able to calm down. **

**She looked around her room for a moment, taking deep breaths to keep calm. She looked at her door and for a moment wondering if she woke any of the guys. But then she remembered that her room was made sound proof long ago. When she first moved into Loonatics HQ, back when she was trying to get used to her super hearing, every little sound at night kept her up. So Tech remodeled her room with sound proof walls. Now, to her, it was like hearing normally when she was in her room. So of course non of the guys could hear her. Unless they magically acquired super hearing with in the night.**

**She gave a sigh. She was happy that non of them heard. A cry like that would have had them come bursting into her room thinking she had been attack or worse. Then she would have to explain what her dream was about, and she didn't want them to know what it was about. Lexi wiped her eyes of tears and slipped out of her hammock. She took a swift look at her clock. 5 AM and dark outside. She touched the lamp that sat on the night stand next to her hammock. The lamp let out a soft glow. **

**She slowly walked over to a trunk she kept next to her dresser. It was a small trunk that went jest below her knee. Covered in dust. She sat down next to it and placed a hand on top of it. She hadn't opened it in so long. **

"Why would I dream of you so suddenly**?" She asked herself, "**And why that day?.. That day brings so many mixed feelings. The day my life changed so drastically. The day I gained my powers, but-...**" A fresh tear rolled down her cheek, "**But it was the day I lost you.**"**

**She lifted up the lid of the trunk and let it fall back. Inside was old momentous of the life she had had and the love she lost. Photo albums, books, clothing, even a few toys. She reached in a pulled out a old locket. She held the locket up. The pendent in the middle of her palm. She wiped her thumb over the design on the rectangular pendent. A heart with the Japanese character for love. She put presser on it's side, causing it to open. **

**Inside was a photo of herself when she had been a Junior in collage, 21 years old. Behind her, with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, was a male rabbit. He had brown fur, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Across from the photo, engraved in the mettle lid, was the words _'Loving You, Always._' **

"I didn't realize how much I missed you Alex.**" Again Lexi felt like crying, "I**t's not fair. The meteors impact surprisingly did little damage. So few where injured, even fewer died, but you died.... You where taken away from me.**" Lexi sighed, clenching the locket shut and holding her head in her other hand. "**Why after all these years do I suddenly dream of you? It's been three years! Isn't that enough time to move on**?"**

**Lexi looked back into the trunk This time she pulled out a white-blueish teddy bear with a pink heart on it's chest and a bow around it's neck. Lexi held it up and looked at it...**

_**Lexi turned her back to him. Angry at him. "**How could you forget something so important!**"**_

"_Lexi you have to believe me when I say that I'm sorry**." Alex said from behind her, "**I know this dinner was important to you, and I messed up big time. Worst then big time would be the ultimate under statement. But what if I promise to make it up to you. I'll take you some where better then The Jazz House. I'll take you to that new restaurant you wanted to go t**o."**_

_**Her back was still to him. He slowly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and setting his head on the back of her shoulder, "**I now reservation are heard to get there, but I'll get it. And I'll have something very special in mind for it. Something you'll never forget**." He had been holding the Teddy in his hand and waved it in front of her, "**Pleas for give me**."**_

_**He felt her body relax as she sighed and turned her head to look at him, "**You'd go through all the trouble, jest to get me to forgive you?**"**_

_**He stood up as she turned around to face him, "**I'd do anything for an Angel**."**_

_**He smiled and held the bear up again. She took the bear then, jumping into her boyfriends arms, hugged him and kissed him...**_

**Lexi went and layed back down in bed. The teddy bear tucked closely to her chest, blending in with her blue Pjs, and locket now around her neck. Slowly, as she let old, happy, memories consume her, she drifted off back to sleep. **

**It would be 7:30 when she would stir again. Faded voices came to her super ears through the proofed walls. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. The bear falling into her lap. She picked it up and looked at it. Confused for a moment till the dream and waking up before came back to her. She set the stuffed toy on her dresser and quickly changed into her uniform.**

**With a deep breath, Lexi left her room and wondered into the kitchen where the others where consuming there morning meal. Ace, flipping pancakes at one of the stoves, was the first to notice his female companion enter the room.**

"Mornin' Lex. Care for some cakes**?" **

"Hum? Oh, sure. Thanks Ace.**" Lexi replied as she sat down in one of the empty sets around the table. She exchanged morning greetings with the rest of the team. It was only a moment before Ace came to sit next to her with two plates of pancakes and some OJ. **

**As he sat he took notice the crusted fur under her eyes, "**Lex, have you been crying**?" **

**Upon hearing that the others gazed at Lexi in concern and slight curiosity. Lexi slightly blushed at the sudden attention. She brushed away the tiny salt crystals that her tears had left behind, "**Ya, I guess I was-But it's nothing to worry about. I jest had a bad dream is all.**"**

"Do you want to talk about it? It must have been something pretty bad**." Tech asked from across the table. Lexi sighed, why did Ace have to notice her tears? Not that she didn't know _why_. She had always known Ace liked her. She saw it in his eyes when they first met. And she wouldn't lie, at least not to herself, she liked him back. He was funny, kind, charming, and attractive, but, especially back then, she jest didn't feel like she was ready to be in any serious relationship. She had placed a cold shoulder to every attempt he made to jest _bring up_ the idea of dating in general. Eventually they entered the 'Friend Zone' and the idea of dating each other became a bit of an awkward idea. **

"Not really, Tech. But thanks for your concern.**" She looked at all of them again. There gazes still concerned. She returned with a reassuring smile, "**I'm serious guys. I'm fine.**" **

"Come on Missy, we _mite_ as well get this over with! We'd rather not spend my morning trying to pry it out of you. 'cus you _know_ that's whats going to happen.**" Duck said from beside her. **

**Lexi sighed. He was probably right, but she had never told the guy about what happened. She didn't really want to tell them now. "I**'m not even sure what it was about to be honest**." She lied, "**I was sitting in my... my room crying and saying 'I can't believe he's gone. He can't be gone.' I think something happened to one of you and I was sad because of it. Now can you guys leave me alone about it. It's not exactly something I want to keep in my memory for long**."**

**It seemed to work. All the guys went back to there previous conversations or started new ones. Lexi was only a few bites in to her breakfast before the room dimmed and was then illuminated with the wavy lights of there holographic boss. All of them stood from the table and gathered in the connected main room.**


	2. Chapter Two: Masked

**Chapter Two: Masked**

"What's goin' down dis time, boss**?" Ace asked.**

"A _masked_ villein**."**

"Say what?! Masked**?" Duck piped up, "**Sens when do bad guys mask them selves? Bad guys have egos way to big to want to hide _themselves_!**"**

"Kinda like some one we all know**." Tech whispered over to Rev and Slam who quietly laughed.**

"Maybe there getting more cation about there identities. After all, every one els we've fought we where able to get background on them. Discover some of there weaknesses and strong point before going in head first.**" Lexi stated.**

"Dat's a good theory Lex, but our mission isn't to figure out why he's waring a mask. Ours is to take it off**." Ace looked up at the hologram, "**Do we got a name on dis guy?**"**

"Non, Ace. As of yet he has made no demands and hasn't spoken a word. Some how he, and group of androids, where able to slip into the Acme Security Bank undetected. Now he holds over a hundred workers hostage. In side that bank not only is there the largest storage of Quasarlinium, but stored documents of the state and and even ones with extreme historical value. If he takes anything there could be a great deal of trouble.**"**

"We're on it Den Zadavia**!"**

"Wait Ace. This Nameless Vigilante**," The hologram became one of a the enemy. He wore a suit not to dissimilar to the Loonatics Uniform. The primary color black with armor covered shins. A secondary color was white and gray. A slash of white went down from his left shoulder to his hip then back up his back. His belt had small streaks that ran down the sides of hips and into his armor. There was no color difference in the ears and a slash, looking like a symbolic scar, ran across his right eye. Eyes that where only a grayish white. His shoulders where padded and the armor design on his arms where different then the loonatics and pure white as his hands. "**as you can see, possesses a uniform of similar design to the ones you all wear.**"**

"But how is that possible?**" Tech asked, "**I personally designed the Uniforms for us. The only one who has ever seen the design map is hear in this room, and non of them have ever told how to make them.**"**

"They are similar to your uniform, but my scans say they are far from identical. Now go stop him before any damage can be done, but use cation Loonatics. Zadavia out**."**

"You heard her team! Let's Jet**!"**

"So-do-you-got-a-plan-Ace**?" Rev asked as they all landed on the roof top of a near by building. Being able to see the androids walking around the bank. There was a police blockade down below.**

"Actually I do**." Ace said turning and looking at all his team members, "**Dis guy uses Robots right, my guess is if we try to get in dere, or call him out, he'll send da robot on after us instead of himself. So Slam, Tech, Duck, and I are goin' to stay out hear and lure out all da buckets of bolts as for you two,**" Ace pointed at Lexi and Rev, "**will sneak in. He has some form of stealth dat aloud him to break through da securities hear. Rev, you get both of you into the buildin' safely den see if you can use your GPS. As for you Lexi, your super hearin' will allow you to pick up his heart beat, breathing, or any sound he makes. Find 'im, book 'im, don't make a seen. We don't want anyone getting' hurt. Every one under stand**?"**

**There where nods. Ace ordered the police to back away, as there _was_ going to be a battle. With a megaphone Ace yelled out to the villein inside, "**We're da Loonatics and you are in violation of Law Fore-Two-Two-Fore, article Twelve of da Constain agreement. Come out wit' you hands up. You are under arrest.**" **

**As Ace predicted androids came out. As there team mates jumped into battle Lexi got onto Revs back, holding tight when he zipped them into the bank. Rev stopped in an unoccupied room that was poorly lit. Only a desk, filing cabinet, two doors, and a window that was covered by blinds occupied the room.**

"All right Rev, can you detect him**?" Lexi asked. Revs eyes glowed scarlet. His brow pushed together as he tried concentrating harder. After a moment of silents from the bird Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder, "**Can you find him**?"**

**Rev looked at Lexi and shook his head, "**There's-to-many-people-in-the-building.-I-can-distinguish-the-robot-from-humans-and-Anthros-but-not-this-nameless-guy.-I've-never-been-in-contact-with-him-so-I-don't-know-what-his-biological-signature-is.-I-didn't-say-any-thing-to-Ace-'cus-I-thought-this-guy-would-be-surrounded-by-androids-or-some-how-stand-out,-but-I-guess-I-was-wrong.-Jez-Lexi-I'm-sorry-I-should-of-said-something-now-we're-in-hear-with-out-a-game-plan-and-**"**

"Rev it's all right**." Lexi looked around and thought a moment. "**We'll split up. I'll go through one door you the other. Be alert to anyone, and thing, near by you. And stay out of sight. We want to get the drop on this guy. Not the other way around**." **

"All-right.-I'll-keep-a-look-out-for-you-on-my-GPS.-Jest-in-case**." Rev said heading to the closest door.**

"I'll keep an ear open for you too.**" Lexi said as she went to the one on the other side of the room. Rev gave her a smile then zipped out of the room. Lexi took a deep breather and placed an ear to the door. Nothing. Opening the door she took a peek out. It was a empty, long, hall. She stepped out and shut the door quietly behind her. By the sounds of it the new villain had cleared out the entire floor and naboring floors. **

**It was a guess, but she was pretty sure that was the case. Lexi couldn't hear a thing on the floor, with the exception of left on appliances. But there was no foot steps, heart beats, breathing, or chatter comping from this floor the floor above or the floor below. But sens it was a guess Lexi quietly started walking through a labyrinth of hallways and small offices that created the floor. Constantly listening for anything that would show that there was life on the floor. Every so often she would place a ear to an office door, only to hear nothing.**

**This continued for a little over 30 minuets. And she was starting to let her guard down, as she was starting to get more and more convinced that this floor was a dead end. Once again she pressed her ear to an office door. When she heard nothing she sighed and continued on, but she hadn't even taken two steps away from the door when she heard the shuffle of paper.**

**She quickly came back to the door, went through it, and said, "**Freeze**!" Lexi, confused, looked around the room, "**Empty? But I know I heard-**" She looked on the floor of the office room. A room with all the same things in it as the one Rev and dropped them off in. On the floor was a few peaces of paper that where soon joined by another one slowly fluttering to the floor. A chilled breeze fallowed it and hit Lexi as it went. She walked to the window and shut it, "**All I did was hear the breeze that comes with it being fall in Acmetropolice**."**

**Lexi sighed, discouraged, and turned around. Her eyes shot back up when she felt a slight pulse. she gasped in surprise and slightly slammed her body backwards into the wall. She felt her heart pound in her chest as she gazed at the man they where after. His arm razed, fists clenched. Out of the armor on his arm was a small, cone shaped, barrel. Lexi didn't need to be told to know is was a gun. His brow was slanted in a look of ether anger or determination. Lexi couldn't understand. How could she not of heard him move? Heard his breathing? Heard his heart? **

**She could hear it all now. As clear as day and very steady. She felt her breath get caught in her throat when she heard the weapon charging. When it was evident was about to fire Lexi found her voice, "**What do you want**?!"**

**It was slight, and nearly impossible to see, but Lexi saw him jump at the sound of her voice. The charge stopped as his hand slackened. He held his arm up, and away from her. His whole body seemed to relax. Though she couldn't see his eyes Lexi could tell his gaze softened. She could also tell he was looking at her. _All_ of her. Lexi felt sick at the thought of what he could be thinking. She asked him what he wanted and now his gaze was observing her.**

**Lexi pushed the thought aside and considered bran blasting him at the moment. Getting him wile he was off guard. But as she was about to take aim and fire she found that she couldn't. Some part of hr stopped her from taking action.**

**With a slight twist of his wrist the weapon retracted into the armor casing. Then, to Lexi confusion and curiosity, he smiled at her. A one-hundred percent friendly, kind, smile. His stance, body, face, _aura_ turned friendly. Kind and welcoming. He opened his arms in a hug like jester. One that Lexi, for reasons she couldn't fathom, wanted to run into and accept with all her being. She felt a sudden erg to have him holding her.**

**His mouth opened to say something, but before words could be made his gaze hardened again and he turned his head to the door. He looked back at her then charged at her. Lexi let out a stifled scream as she watched him faze through the wall next to her. She looked out the window on the opposite side and looked down then around. He was gone.**

**Lexi turned around as she heard Rev zip into the room.**

"Lexi-are-you-all-right-I-picked-up-on-my-GPS-that-you-where-with-some-one-and-there-was-the-energy-signature-of-a-weapon!-I-didn't-wait-to-see-what-happened-before-I-came-running-are-you-allr-**"**

"I'm fine Rev**." Lexi said starting to get on his back, "**Get us out side! The guy is outside and I know how he breached security now!**"**


	3. Chapter Three: Close Encounter

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Three: Close Encounter**

"Are you sure Lexi?**" Ace asked as he blasted, yet again, another android into melted parts.**

"Ace I saw it with my own eyes. He can walk through walls.**" Lexi replied as she too reduced a robot to ruble. **

"So were is he now**?" Duck hollered.**

"I'm not sure. He – umff - he went through the wall and when I – gah – I looked out the window he was gone**." **

**With a few more attacks the street and bank where fully clear of the mettle enemies. The loonatics all gathered together.**

"So basicly we have no idea were he is and are back to square one**." Ace commented.**

"I wouldn't say square one, Ace. We now know he has powers, or at least _a_ power, and that that's how he got in with out setting off any alarms.**" Tech said.**

"Ya! But we still have no idea what he is after or his reasons behind it. We don't even have a name for this guy!**"**

"Neh, y'got a point der Duck. Lexi can you tell us anything else about this guy**?" Ace asked.**

**Lexi held her arm and thought, "**Well**-" how was she suppose to tell them that for a moment she wanted to trust him, and, though she didn't want to admit it, wanted him to hold her and tell him anything he wanted to know. "**He**-"**

"Come on Lex, what is it**?" Ace, sensing her distress, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and let loose one of his signature smiles.**

"I think he mite of done something to me.**" Lexi stated looking down.**

"What**?!" The guys all stared at her. Expecting her to continue.**

**Lexi sighed, "**Before I saw him I felt this... This pulse go through the room. Then, when he was staring at me, I felt like I _couldn't_ brain blast him. Part of me refused to do it. Then..... Then he opened his arms and smiled like all he wanted was a hug, wired I know, but..**." Lexi didn't really want to finish, but she knew she had to, "**I had the biggest erg to embrace him.**"**

**The guys looked at her then at each other.**

"Lexi**." Ace said placing himself right in front of her with his hand gently on her shoulders, "**Maybe you should go back to HQ, and wait till we're all done cleanin' up here. Den we'll have Tech git a look at y'. Okay? If he really has done something to you, something dat makes you want to trust him, staying here mite not be da safest t'ing**."**

"But I feel fine now. I can stay and help.**" Lexi protested. **

"Lexi pleas don't make me make it an order**."**

"But Ace I'm fine, and it's a little obvious he's ditched out. It's not like he can do something to me now**."**

"Lex**-" Ace was interrupted as a small lazier blast separated him from the female bunny. Lexi ran towards Ace, of who had slammed into a wall. The attach obviously aimed for the male.**

"Glabera**!" Slam said as he pointed up top the top of a near by building.**

"Ya, looks like you spoke to soon, sister.**" Duck said as they all looked up there villain. Once again there nameless bad guy fired at Ace, stopping Lexi from reaching him. Lexi looked up over at there villain in time to see him jump, gracefully, from the top of the skyscraper and land with a small flip onto the ground. Unhurt or phased by the fall. Barley even a thump.**

"Who is this guy**?" Lexi asked herself.**

**He charged at them. With every attack he countered, but never truly attacked back. All he did was simple blocks and a hard kick to get them out of the way. Every time a Loonatics actually got hit it was by there own miscalculation. Rev ran into a wall because he didn't have enough time to stop when the guy moved. Duck was going to teleport on top of him and grab him, but as Duck was starting to re-materialize The guy simply moved over and pulled Tech into his place. Causing Duck to land on Tech. And so it continued like that. It was as if he knew there moves. Could anticipate what they were going to do.**

**Lexi, finally feeling the strength to use her powers, released a dazzling ray of pink light. Jest like every other time he simply moved out of the way, but as it missed him it struck Ace. Ace released a uncontrolled Lazier blast as he flew back. When in, and out of, battle the Loonatics used a controlled amount of there powers. Making sure there blast wouldn't be lethal but more along the lines as a stun. But this one wasn't controlled. It was an accidental release. **

**Lexi felt time slow as the beam was unconsciously aimed at her. She saw it coming, but it was already to close for her to get out of the way in time. Plus her body seemed to freeze. Lexi closed her eyes, bracing herself for the painful impact to come. **

**As time went back to it's normal pace Lexi never did feel the lazier blast burning into her skin. Instead someone had tackled her, pushing them to the ground. Who ever it was had there arms wrapped around Lexi so that when they landed they landed on there arms rather then Lexis back.**

**When Lexi opened her eyes her heart pounded, and she felt her cheeks start to warm. '**_Thank the heavens for the suit_**' On top of her, with his weight pushing into her so that she was pined to the spot, was there nameless villain. The heroin and villain where cocooned from site by dust that had been created when the blast hit the cement near by.**

**He stared down at Lexi. Brows slanted in worry for her. Lexi jest stared back. Not an once of fear in her. She felt _safe_. A safe she hadn't felt in a long time. Mentally she did a quick assessment of his physic. He must of been a little taller then Tech, but more tone like Ace. Correction, he wasn't jest tone, he was muscular. Suttle, but still there. Some what wider shoulders and hips then Tech. **

**He made a grunt, his face twisting in pain as he griped his left shoulder, and sat up. Lexi sat up as well but didn't attempt to run or say a word. She pulled her legs from under him and sat there. He removed his hand from his shoulder to reviled that his white palm was now stained red. Lexi looked at his shoulder. The pad that had been there was now melted to his uniform and blood trickled out of a small wound. Lexi reached up and gently touched his shoulder. Manly to asses the wound. He flinched back and grabbed her hand in his. They made eye contact again.**

"You- You saved me**." Lexi said, "**Who are you?**"**

**He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before opening his mouth to speak, but all Lexi heard was Ace calling her name. She looked up to realized that the dust was clearing. There villain got up, holding his shoulder as he did, and started to back up. Further into the dust. He gave Lexi one last worried glance before tossing something next to her. With that he ran off.**

"Lexi are you all right**?!" Ace asked skidding to the ground next to her and placing his hand on her shoulders.**

**Lexi, a little dazed over what jest happened between her and there black 'n' white 'friend', simply looked at him blankly. Tech walked over and placed a hand on her head looking at her.**

"Looks like she's in a state of shock, Chief.**"**

"Lexi?! Talk to me will y'! Are you hurt!**" Ace said giving her a gentle shake.**

"I-I**" Lexi blinked a few times and shook her head, "**I'm fine Ace**."**

**She looked down at the ground. Finding what had been tossed at her. Sticking out of the ground, next to her foot, was a red tulip crafted out of smooth stone. Lexi picked it up and looked at one of it's peddles. In graved in it was "**A gift from Xan.**"**

"A gift from who?**" Duck asked walking over. Lexi realized she read the message out loud.**

"Xan**." She repeated.**


	4. Chapter Four: Odd

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Four: Odd**

"Are you sure officer?**" Tech asked the stocky, middle aged, flatfoot.**

"I am. We've checked, dubbled checked, then checked again.**"**

"Well... Thank you for helping**." Tech said as he gave a quick goodbye and looked back at his team mates, "**Looks like we're done hear**."**

"**A**ll righty team, lets head back to HQ and debrief**." As they all activated there jet backs Ace placed a hand on Lexis shoulder. As the others flew off Ace spoke, "**Are you alright Lexi?**"**

**Lexi gave him a reassuring smile, "**I told you earlier, Ace, I'm fine.**"**

**Ace pulled her into his embrace, "**Dat's good to hear... Lexi I'm so sorry. I could of really hurt you.**" Ace sighed heavily, "**I shouldn't of lost control like dat. You'd t'ink dat after all dese years I would of gained full control over my powers**."**

**Lexi embraced him back and bared her ace into his chest, "**It's all right Ace, and it wasn't your fault. I hit you first. Besides we all still have the accidental miss fire.**"**

**Ace let her go and smiled, "**Thanks Lex. Lets go.**"**

**After a quick look over Lexi in the medical bay, every thing turning out normal, it was debriefing time. During the debriefing Tech explained that the police clammed that this Xan had stolen, destroyed, manipulated, and tampered with nothing. Nothing was changed except the damage cased by the fighting. No one got hurt. Physically, mentally or financially.**

"Dis is all to odd**." Ace stated, "**What kinda villain takes hostage of an entire bank, but doesn't give any form of demands and takes nothing?**"**

**No one answered. **

"I'll get to work on trying to get anything off of those androids we brought in. You guys should relax awhile and maybe hit the hay sometime. This all took the better half of the day to get over with.**" Tech said as he left the room. Rev, intending to help, fallowed. Everyone separated to there own things. Training, eating, watching Misty Breeze. Lexi walked down the hall, aiming for her bedroom where she could grab her MusicBlaster5000, but when looking down she stopped and lifted her hand. **

**The one Xan had held when she reached for his shoulder. She hadn't realized it till now, but the hand he had grabbed hers with was the one had used to grip his wound. Now there was a dried blood hand print on her hand. She looked at it for a moment.**

**Remembering how he had stopped her from getting hurt by taking the hit for her. He'd saved her. Why? Why was worried for _her_ safety? And why did she feel _safe_ when he had her pined? Why didn't she take him out when she had several possibility to do so?**

**Lexi turned her hand this way and that. It was his blood. His DNA. If Lexi went to Tech he could take the sample and run it through there DNA re-constructor and know exactly what he looked like. Then they could match his image and get his name, address, everything they needed for a case closed. Except motive, but who knows, maybe the guy was a _true_ lunatic who didn't need a motive for his deeds. But then again, maybe not.**

**Lexi turned around, prepared to run to Techs lab and get the blood analyzed, but after a couple of sprints she stopped. She felt guilt flow through her. Xan, who ever he was, hadn't truly done anything _wrong_. And the only reason she had this blood on her hand was because he had come to her rescue. Now she was going to use his kindness to get him jail?**

**Walking to her room, Lexi went into the bathroom connected to her quarters and started washing the blood off her hand. Once done she fell into her hammock. And covered her face with her hands.**

"Ugh! What's wog with me**?" She let her arms fall to her sides, "**First I have a random dream of Alex then I _wash away_ evidence. If the guys learned what I jest did I'm done for.**" Her hand unconsciously when to the locket that was still around her neck. "**Alexander**."**

**Tears came to her eyes. She rolled onto her side and buried her face into her pillow. **

_**She looked around at the grassy field. She closed her eyes as the sun rays heated down on her. Warming every inch of her all the way to her very soul. **_

"_Come sit with me Lex.**"**_

_**She looked over, staring for a moment, before walking over to him and sitting next to him in the tall, soft, grass. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap as she snuggled close to him. Her head resting on his chest.**_

"_I miss you Alex.**" She said.**_

"_Then how did you forget me?**"**_

_**Lexi looked up into his brown eyes, "**I never forgot you! How could I**?"**_

_**He chuckled, his voice and laughter caring on the gently breeze, "**If that's true then what's he doing here?**"**_

_**Lexi looked up to Ace staring up at the sky with a gentle smile. He was out of uniform. Wearing a light blue tee and dark blue over shirt with black paints. He looked over at them and chuckled. Extending a hand he said, "**Hay Lex. Take a walk with me?**" **_

_**She looked at Ace a moment then at Alex, ignoring Aces request, "**But Ace and I are only friends.**"**_

"_But you love him... Don't you**?"**_

"_Well, yes. I love all the guys. There like my family, but never have I felt the way for some else as how I felt for you**."**_

_**He got to his feet, bringing Lexi to her feet as well. "**All right. But what about him?**"**_

_**Lexi looked back again. Ace was gone and there was nothing there. She looked confused and looked back at Alex. But instead of seeing the brown rabbit she saw Xan. He didn't say a word, but simply wrapped his arms around her, starred at her for a moment, then pressed his lips to hers.**_

**Lexi woke with a slight, startled, jump. Sitting up in her hammock she replayed her dream. Alex, Ace, Xan. It all had felt so real, but why on earth would she dream it? Why would she dream of Alex again? She'd come to terms so long ago with his death. But jest because she came to terms with it didn't mean she had forgotten him. So that didn't make sens. **

**Then there was Ace. She knew her feelings for him well, and his felling for her for that matter, but in the end all they where where friends. So why would the question of her loving Ace appear in the dream**

**Then, Lexi looked up confused, "**Why would I dream of Xan kissing me**?"**


	5. Chapter Five: The Specialist

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Five: The Specialist**

**It had been two weeks, and Xan hadn't re-shown himself. During witch time Lexi continued having dreams that contained Alexander. Some were peaceful and pleasant, some turned into nightmares of the day he died, but most simply confused her.**

**One of her most recent ones had began with his death, but then showed his silhouette in a hospital bed. Images of him being alive. Though they confused her, she knew them to be impossible. She'd seen his body with her own eyes that day in the morgue. Tho the body she had seen was hard to look, she recognized his fur, hair, lifeless eyes. The traits that made him, him. **

**These dream, for what ever reasons she was having them, where starting to impact her sleeping.**

"Lexi... Lexi... Hey Lex**."**

"Hmm**." Lexi mumbled as she was pulled from sleep by the voice of her leader. She sat up in the kitchen chair. **

"Lexi are you all right**?" Ace asked form next to her.**

**Lexi, still a little sleepy, yawned and looked at him, "I**'m fine**."**

"Den why have you been looking sleep deprived for days? Is it those dreams you've been having**?"**

**Lexi shook her head, "**No, it's- It's**-"**

"The dreams. Lexi I've been concerned about dat, and sens not even Tech can find a reason for dem. I've made an appointment for you wit' a dream specialist.**"**

"What**?!" Lexi snapped, now wide awake, "**Why? Why didn't you say something first**?"**

**Ace looked away, worry consuming the entire way he sat, then looked back, "**I didn't say somet'in' because you would of said no. For some reason you refuse to tell us about dese dreams. So if you wont tell us, how about you tell da specialist. Perhaps if you could find meanin' in your dreams dey'll stop**."**

**Lexi looked down. A little ashamed. He was so worried, and had no idea what her dreams where _really_ about. She kept clamming they where nightmares of the team getting hurt. Not of the death of her late boyfriend. "**All right, Ace. I'll go. When is it**?"**

"Today, actually. Change out of your uniform and I'll take y' dere**."**

**Soon after the two bunnies where changed into casual clothing, Ace wearing a light blue tee and dark blue over shirt with black paints as Lexi was in a pink and white polo with brown pants and a brown jacket, they walked down the streets of Acmetropolis.**

**They joined in simple conversation as they walked down a older looking street, well more like a small square, with the road made out of cobble stone for walking on, not driving. The buildings where all, cute, little shops and offices of older architect. With signs that dangled over the street.**

**Lexi looked around, getting the strangest feeling of being there before. And as it registered why she came to a stop.**

"Lexi**?" Ace said looking at her.**

"This is Rose Square**."**

"Ya d-**"**

"I've been here before.**" Lexi looked Ace in the eyes and demanded, "**What's the name of the Dream specialist**?"**

"Sophia McRabbit, Why**?"**

"I've changed my mind.**" Lexi stated turning around, "**I don't want to see her.**"**

"But Lex-**"**

"Lexi**?" Lexi stopped as the all to familiar voice reached her ears, "**Lexi, is that you**?"**

**Lexi turned back around slowly and looked up at the older rabbit in front of them. The rabbit had pail gray fur, almost looking white, long brown hair sprinkled with silver, and dark brown eyes. She wore a simple green dress with a blue sash around around the waist. Her hair was tied back with a brown leather strap. Her ears stood up, but the left one flopped down wards. **

**Ace looked back and fourth between the two females. Then looked at the older one, "**Are you Sophia McRabbit? The dream specialist?**" **

"Yes. Are you Ace? My next appointment**?"**

"I placed da appointment, yes, but it was intended for my friend Lexi here. But you two seem to already know each other**."**

**Sophia looked over at Lexi with a small smile, "**Yes**-"**

"We do.**" Lexi, holding her arm walked up to the women. Lexi was slightly taller then her. They shared in a smile, and Ace could visually see a hint of sadness in both there eyes, "**It's nice to see you, Mrs. McRabbit**."**

"You too, Child**." They hugged, "**And I've told y' before. Call me Sophie.**" **

**They released each other, "**So, did I hear right, and can assume you're my ten O'clock?**"**

"**Y**a, I guess I am, but if this acquired, or anything, for you I'll understand. I'll find some one else. I didn't know that it was you that Ace made the appointment with**."**

"Oh, pish-posh, Lexi. I'll be happy to help you, besides why would it be acquired**?"**

**Lexi looked at her for a moment, sadness claiming her fetchers, "**well, we haven't seen, or talked, sens...**" Lexi didn't finish.**

**Sophia took Lexis hand and gave it a pat, "**This will give us some time to catch up deer.**"**

**Soon Ace was settled in a comfortable sitting room, watching a movie playing on the T.V. In the shop aria of Sophias store. She both helped people understand there dreams and ran a small crystals and meditation shop. Ace considered obtaining some of the merchandise. **

**As for Lexi and Sophia, they sat in a room in the back where there where two, comfortable, padded, chairs, a table, and a couch. They sat across from each other. Lexi on the couch and Sophia in one of the matching chairs.**

"How have you been deer? I was quite surprised to hear that there was a Loonatic wishing to understand there dreams.**"**

"I'm...Sleep deprived.**" Lexi slightly chuckled, "**Other then that? Fine I guess. A bit confused, but fine.**"**

"Confused over your current dreams**?"**

"Ya**..."**

"So**," Sophia set a cup of tea on the table she had been drinking, "**What are your dreams about?**"**

**Lexi looked at her hesitantly, but with a soft sigh, she replied, "**Actually, they've been about Alexander.**"**

**Lexi watched the older women carefully. Taking in every fetcher on her face. Sophias gaze wandered over to the wall as she gained a far away, tired, look. Letting all her years show in a brief moment. Lexi fallowed her stare to a wall covered in framed photos. Getting up , she looked at each one in turn.**

**They all had one thing in common. Alex. Alex from when he was a small boy, to the man Lexi remembered so much. She paused, momentarily, on a photo of herself with Alex. It had been a Christmas snap shot of the young couple. Kissing under the mistletoe. Each waring a a sweater and Christmas hat, him in a green sweater and red Santa hat her in red sweater and a green elf hat.**

**Lexi looked down with a tear, "**I'm sorry about your loss Sophie**."**

"Come now Lexi.**" Lexi felt Sophia wrap a comforting arm around her, "**No need for you to be apologizing. You loved my son very much, and he loved you. We both have had to come to terms with his passing. Now come sit down and we'll discus your dreams.**"**

**They sat back down, wiping there eyes.**

**With a sigh Lexi started telling all about her dreams. Going into excruciating details as asked, though emotional for both women.**


	6. Chapter Six: Meaning

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Six: Meaning**

"-and then he walks away.**"Lexi finished. She looked over at Sophia. Wondering what she had to say, "**So what do you think they mean?**"**

**The older rabbit remained silent for a moment and then Looked at Lexi, "**Lexi, do you know what dreams are?**"**

"Like what what do you mean?**"**

"Dreams. They can be a great many a things. Ones like the ones your describing are often subconscious desires, fears, or your trying to tell yourself something you don't want to admit or come to terms with. Of course dreams also include an element of what you did during the day and are planing on doing. Then, in very rear cases non of which I've seen, your dream will bring you shadows of the past and future. Give you truth you never knew.**"**

"So witch do you think is mine**?" Lexi asked quietly.**

"Like I said Lexi, deer, yours shows subconscious desires and fears. Your first and second dreams tell me that you unconsciously think your replacing Alex with Ace**."**

"What**?" Lexi looked at her, "**I could never do that**."**

"Lexi the unconscious mined may greatly contrast with the conscious one, but it can not lie. Your afraid that you will start liking Ace to the point that Alex becomes forgotten, in a manner of speaking.**"**

**Lexi looked down. Was that it? All these dreams, and nightmares, because she cared for Ace? But what about the Xan thing? Lexi looked back up, "**But what about Xan? That part makes utterly no sens to me**."**

"You told me you had a mission that day against him. Pleas elaborate for me.**"**

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential and-**" Lexi looked at her and sighed, "b**ut dose it matter. It's not like you would tell any one right?**"**

"This meting is confidential on my half Lex.**"**

**Lexi took a deep breath and described what all happened between her and Xan during the battle, "a**ll he left behind was a red tulip made out of smooth ston**e."**

"And there you go then. I said dreams hold elements of the day. Your dream was telling you about your own feelings and others. Obviously the way he treated you shows that he cares for you in some way. He is nothing to take serious in this.**"**

"All right, then what about these dream of Alex in the hospital?**" **

"The flashes you saw of Alex in the hospital were probably the wish of him being alive. You wish he was still alive so you created away in your mind to make it so**."**

**Lexi looked down, tears rushing to her eyes, "**Sophie, there has to be more then a simple answer like that. These dreams have placed my heart and mind against each other. My heart says yes, but in my head I know it's impossible**."**

"What is deer**?"**

"I know he's dead, but it _feels_ like he's alive. I _know_ he's dead, but-bu**t" Lexi sighed again, "**But he is dead. And I wish he wasn't. **" Lexi wiped her eyes of tears, "**Thanks for helping. I should probably get going.**"**

"Of course.**" Sophia said getting up with Lexi. The two walking to the door together. During which time Sophia took notice of Lexis pendent. "**I remember that.**"**

"Hmm**?" Lexi replied with her hand on the door nob, but not turning it to open the door. The older one placed the pendent of the necklaces in her hand.**

"**A**lex gave you this. That Christmas when you both had jest started collage, but you guys kept your promise. Spending Christmas Eve with me and then Christmas day with your parents**." She let the pedant go and looked at the photo Lexi had only moments ago. Sophia sighed, "**It was so nice to see him with a girl as nice as you Lexi. You two where an adorable coupl**e."**

**Lexi gave a slight chuckle, "**If you say so**." Lexi then held her arm, "**But I guess it wasn't meant to be with us**."**

**Sophia also held herself. Lexi looked at the old women. So much had happened to such wonderful person. First her husband died. He'd been a cop and shot in mid chase. Then her son died. Leaving her alone. She didn't deserve any of it. She was a sweet elderly women, who did a lot of volunteering, and could always place a smile on your face.**

**They both sighed and looked at one another, grief in both.**

"You should get going dear. Your friend is waiting**." Lexi nodded and opened the door, "**Oh and Lexi.**"**

"Ya**?"**

"Try to let yourself love again. A girl like you deserves happiness**." Lexi jest looked at her, gave a very small nod, and walked out. Sophia said good by to the two heroes as they walked out of the shop. The two walked around, in silence, the small Square a little before Ace got them to sit down on a bench.**

"So**?" He asked looking down at the blue pavement beneath there feet then looking at her, "**How 'd it go? You guys where in there for quite awhile.**"**

"All right I guess.**" Lexi said holding herself and looking at him.**

"What did she say about your dreams? Or is all dat confidential and such**?"**

"It's not confidential on my half.**" Lexi stated.**

"**I**t's all right if you don't want to tell me, Lex. Some dreams people jest want o keep privet. I understand.**"**

"Ace I'll tell you if you want to know.**" Lexi said. Ace scooted a little closer to her, leaning forward on his legs, and looked at her. Giving her his full attention. "**She said that my resent dreams, and nightmares, are most likely subconscious fears and desires**."**

"So you're afraid somet'in's going to happen to one of us?**" He asked. His tone rather sharp.**

**Lexi gave him a look before slowly replying with a, "**Something like that**."**

"Lexi why wont you tell me da truth?**!" Ace said straitening up and looking down at her with a soft glare. "**All of us, Tech, Duck, Rev, Slam, and my self, all get nightmares dat somet'in' bad is going to happen. Even _you'_ve had dem in da past! We all know how to handle dem. So somet'in' tells me dis doesn't have to do wit' _us!_**"**

**Lexi looked at him a moment then away. Guilt washing over her for not telling him the truth, and having him find out. She herd him sigh.**

"I'm sorry Lexi. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'd jest like to know the truth, so dat I can help you**."**

"You're right Ace.**" Lexi said returning her gaze to him, "**You should know. For not jest that fact that your my leader, but also my friend. And your right about it not being about you guys.**"**

**Ace gave a small, sad sounding, chuckle before standing up. Ace stared up at the sky with a gentle smile. His dark blue over shirt slightly moving with the gentle breeze. Soon it would be to cold to wear shot sleeves. He looked down at her and chuckled. Extending a hand he said, "**Hay Lex, Take a walk with me?**" **

**Lexi looked at him confused, and slightly shocked. This was to familiar, "**What?**"**

**He smiled at her and took her hand. Pulling her to her feet he said, "**We'll walk and talk.**"**

**Still holding her hand they started walking.**

"So how did you know that women?**"**

**Lexi looked down, "**I knew her son, Alex**."**

"Ya? Why did you both look so sad?**"**

"He died.**" Lexi stated dully.**

**Ace looked at her in the corner of his eye, "**Really? When**?"**

**Lexi looked up, a flower shop getting her eyes. She slowly tugged him toured it. "**Come on. I'll tell you in a moment."


	7. Chapter Seven: Flowers

Special thanks to PG and Freedom Fighter. My primary reviewers.

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Seven: Flowers**

"A dozen of the red ones, pleas**." Lexi requested as she looked at the red roses behind the counter. The shop keeper smiled and pulled the flowers out and placed them in a bouquet .**

"That will be 25 Quasar, and today only a free copy of '_The meaning of flowers_'**" Lexi payed him and took the flowers and pocket book in hand.**

"Thank you.**"**

**Ace fallowed her. Once again, in silents they walked. It was a bit of time before Lexi stopped and looked at Ace. "Y**ou want to know Ace? About Alex**?"Ace gave a small nod "**Then fallow me.**"**

**Lexi turned into an open gate, and that's when Ace realized he'd fallowed her to a cemetery. "**Alex and I where**." Lexi paused a moment to pick her words, and determine how much to tell Ace now, "**We were close friends. Really close. We met in high school. Beginning of are Junior year. After that we got accepted to the same college. Acme University. We went through a lot together. A real lot.**"**

**Lexi stopped walking and stood in front of a well kept tome stone. **

"Alexander James McRabbit. Loving son and friend. Born July 21st 2749 Died November**" Ace's voice trailed off a bit but then he repeated, "**Died November 10th 2772. Da day da meteor hit Earth**."**

**Lexi nodded. Then as she knelt down to place the flowers on the grave she simply said, "**Yep. The day the meteor hit.**"**

**Ace turned and looked at Lexi. His eyes soft and gentle, yet concern washed through his blue pools. "**Lexi why didn't you ever tell any of us. You must of still been in da middle of da copping process when we asked you to join us on da team.**"**

**Lexi hooked her thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans and looked down. "**I was Ace, but I wanted to be part of the team.**" She looked up at him, "**I wanted to help the city. And the first thing I noticed was the fact that I was the only female on the team. From the very beginning, Ace, I had to prove I was meant for that team. That I was as strong as any of you guys. Having some one like Duck on the team didn't help either. I had no time to morn for Alex. So when I first met all of you I pretended that I was fine. The pain started to fade and eventually disappear... till now."**Lexi place her hand on her forehead,** "All these dreams. I jest want them to go away.**"**

**She looked at Ace when his hand touched her shoulder, "**Do you want to go home Lex?**"**

**Lexi turned her hole body to him and gave a small nod, "**But Ace**."**

"Ya**?"**

"Can you not tell the guys about this? About Alex, I mean?**" She gave a small sigh and looked down, "**I want to tell them all when _I'm_ ready. It's one thing to tell you, another to get them all involved. I got tired of being looked at with pity and sympathy long ago.**" **

**Ace gave her a weak smile, "**It's are secret den.**" **

**Later in the day, as the darkness mingled with the light of dusk, Lexi, as she walked the hallways of HQ, flipped through the flower book she reserved free of charge. She found the meaning of white roses amusing 'Heartless and cruel; meant for failure' most people thought the resembled love and purity. Lexi looked up from the little book as she passed the evidences room. **

**sitting in a glass case as the star attraction, and all they had of there resent task, was a red marble tulip. Lexi looked at it a moment then flipped though the pages of the book till she found a list of different tulips.**

"Lets see,**" Lexi said out loud to herself as she let her eyes scroll through the list of tulip types and colors, "**red tulips. Red...red... Red Tulips: ever lasting love and affection, unity of immortal souls.**" Lexi gave a light scoff as she closed the book, "**What ever.**"...**

**The darkness concealed his form as he cautiously moved around the loonatics main room. He opened the small hologram scan the HQ. Six orange dots blinking in the darkness. Five where sloppily lade out in a two lines as one moved around on the opposite side of the building from them. He gave no concern to the moving dot. It was behind him and had no knowledge of his presents. Closing the hologram he stealthy moved to a door that hissed into the walls. Careful not to make sound as he moved through the hall. he took several turns till came to the hall that his scanner told him held the five other dots. He walked down in a little ways before opening the scanner again. **

**He pulled out a hair. Light as the color of the sun. He twirled it carefully between his fingers before entering into his scanner. One dot changed to blue. He looked to the door on his immediate left.**

**He set his hand on the door and his eyes slanted down, as if in slight sorrow or longing, before fazing through the door. On the other side he gave a quick visual scan of the room before letting his, softened, eyes rest upon the hammock that gave only slight signs of movement.**

**He walked over to it and stared down at the sleeping occupant. He gently brushed her blond hair out of her face. She made no movement except for her soft breathing. He looked down at her folded arms. An open book lay flattened against her abdomen. Evident that she fell asleep reading it. He pulled it from her arms embrace, closing it, he looked at the tittle. Reading it before setting the book on the near by dresser. **

**There the photos upon the dresser caught his eye. He looked at the one of her and a gray male hare. He scowled at it before laying it flat and walking back over to the sleeping women. His eyes covered her body. Watching her sleep peacefully and unknowing. His eyes locked onto the pendent around her neck. Grasping it in his hands he gave a small tug allowing it to break free of her. She adjusted slightly, but made no sign of waking.**

**He opened it and gave a hard look to the picture inside. He balled his fist, closing it in the process.**

**He made the movement to toss the idem, but stopped when he heard her mumble in her sleep state.**

"Alexander**." He raised a brow to this, but simply returned to tossing the pendent across the room.**

**enhanced hearing is a tricky thing. Her eyes shot open with a gasp. He quickly turned around to her and placed a hand over her mouth. Muffling the scream that had started to erupt from her. She started squirm in her hammock. Trying to free any limb that would be good to hit her attacker with. But she momentary froze when he held up a small gun like interment. **

**But at its nose was a small needle and a vile of orange liquid placed on it's back. She had little time to react before she felt the the liquid being pumped into her system through a small sting in her neck. The world around her when black as she fell into a deep hard sleep.**

**He took his hand away from her mouth and checked several of her vitals real fast. Heart beet slow, but steady. Breathing deep and even. He placed the needle back wile saying in a voice almost mechanical, "**Sorry about that, but can't be having you wake up for the trip**."**

**He scooped her in his arms and fazed himself and her through the door.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Powerless

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Eight: Powerless**

**Lexi rolled onto her back as the sensation of sleep started to relies it's hold upon her. Part of her didn't want to wake up jest yet. The warmth of the thick blanket hugged her body, her head cased by the plush pillow beneath her head, the mattress supporting her figure perfectly. Comfort one and all.**

**Wait a minuet! Mattress? Thick Blanket? Lexis eyes shot open as she sat up. Fear, shock, and confusion mixed with disorientation. Her eyes rapidly wandered the room she was in. It was medium sized. The floor was carpeted, but the walls were made out of brick. There was a fire place that the bed faced. Night tables on both sides of the bed and a desk in the corner. Bed, tables, dresser bureau, and desk sharing a similar design. All had crafted furnishing of ruffly the middle ages, maybe older work. A tapestry hung on the wall of a dragon breathing fire into the sky. A few modern luxuriates were in place. Lights made to look like lanterns attached to the walls. A modern touch lamp on one of the night stands accompanied by a digital clock.**

**It looked like the inside of a castle room. There were two doors. One opened slightly a crack to revile a bathroom. Then there was a window adjacent from the wall the bed was pushed against. She leaped out of the bed to the door to fined it locked then over to the window she went. If she wasn't going through a major adrenalin rush she would of felt the dizziness over coming her body. **

**She looked out the window in hopes of finding it low enough to jump out of and find away out of were ever she was. To her distress she looked down to see a few hundred feet and the scenery, instead of it being her beloved City, she saw miles of icy snow land. There was a forests that surrounded what she was sure to be a castle, but other then that it was cold snow.**

**That's when she realized she was shivering and that she could see her own breath. It was also the moment her adrenalin rush went faulty and dizziness swiped through her. Her balance was lost as she started to fall back. But the hard cement never came up to her as arms wrapped around her and a soft, metallic, voice said soothingly, "**You shouldn't be standing yet.**"**

**Lexi spun around and pushed away from him as she realized who he was. But what ever was effecting her still had a hold on her and she fell into the corner of the room. Between the wall and nightstand. She landed hard on her rear with a grunt.**

**She held her head and looked up at him, "**Wha?.Mmmm, what's going on. What did y' do to me!**?"**

**Xan got down on one knee in front of her. He pulled out a small flash light and started to check how her pupils dilated witch was slightly difficult sens Lexi kept blinking and moving. He put a hand under her chin to get her stop moving, but didn't stop her from blinking. "**Sorry, the sleeping drug I used is quit potent. It's effects can linger.**" He let her go and placed the small flashlight back into an invisible pocket on his chest, "I**t would be wise of you to stay in bed a bit longer**."**

"Were am I?! Why have you taken me? And**," That was the moment Lexi realized she wasn't wearing her normal Pjs. Hers was always blue or pink made out of a cotton replacement supplement. What she had on was white with a gold flower outline on the chest, and was made from a silk of some kind. And there was a thick mettle,but light, collar around her neck. Lexi felt her self blush, "**you undressed me?!**"**

**She looked at him into time to see his cheeks grow read as well. He made a sound as if to clear his throat, "**I promise you Lexi I wouldn't do such a thing. Unless the girl gave permission**." He gave her a small wink, "**Mrs. Annabeth did it for me. She's a nice lady. You'll met her soon.**"**

**Lexi ground as dizziness groped at her again. She was a little to disoriented to fight against him when he piked her up and placed her on the bed. She took deep breaths to help get through the after effects of the drug, "**I'll blast you if you don't tell me whats going on, and if you don't let go of me**."**

**He tilted his head down, looking down, and gave a very soft chuckle, before looking at her again. He grabbed her collar in his hand, "**You didn't hear me come in did you? Not that I needed to open the door.**" He let go, "**Call it a safety persecution. You understand. You are here by a guest in my home. You're aloud to wander the castle if you like. There is a library two floors below if you wish to read. You can go any where on the grounds. But the upper west wing is off limits to you... For now. I have guards to make sure you don't go snooping about. There is proper clothing in the bureau if you wish to go out side. Do be careful out there. There is an under ground lake with very thin Ice. You'll get hypothermia if you fall through**."**

**He walked over to the door, "**I'll send Annebeth up to light the fire for you. It's a bit nippy in here. And I'll also send some food. You've been unconscious for 7days now. You're bound to feel the effect of not eating any moment now. You had me worried for little bit. I thought I had sent you into a small comma.**" He chuckled then looked down as if he'd said the most lamest joke in history. He placed a hand on the door, "**Welcome to Castle Grove, Lexi.**"**

**Once he had fazed completely out of the room, Lexi felt the hunger he was talking about. Pulling her self into the feeble position on the bed she held herself. It felt like, well like, she hadn't eaten in a week. A sudden powerful hunger.**

**Tears started to drip from her eyes. She was confused, scared, cold, weak, drugged, and hungry. So many questions and thought rushed through her mind.**

_**Do the guys know I'm gone**_

_**Will they be able to find me**_

_**What dose he want from me**_

_**Why is keeping me here**_

_**where is here**_

_**Ace.**_

_**Help.**_

**But the thing that took over the most was a feeling she had only felt twice before in her life, once when Alex died once when she thought Ace was dieing. A feeling of being one hundred percent Powerless. In more ways then one.**


	9. Chapter Nine: A Lonely 'eart

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**(the things says are suppose to be slightly misspelled and such)**

**Chapter Nine: A Lonely 'eart**

**Lexi blankly looked up as plump little women came into the room. She looked middle aged. Calico feline in a poofy older styled blue and white dress. In her hands was a tray with a platter on it. The smell of the food made Lexi relies a slight moan. It smelt good. Like the food her mom used to make her when she got sick.**

**The little women, who Lexi figured to be 'Mrs. Annabeth', gave Lexi a warm wide smile. Closing her green cat eyes momentarily She waddled over and set the tray on the night stand, "**The Master said y' had awoken, love.**"**

**She had an accent Lexi couldn't quite place. Maybe a mix of British and Australian? Maybe not.**

"Lemme get the fire a goin' then I'll help y' sit up ta eat**." She went to the fire and started to attend it's needs, "**My, My, Xavier and I where quite happy to 'ear 'at the Master had brought y- a guest 'ere. We don't get manya guest, and the Master has seemed oftly lonesomely as of late**."**

"Who's**-" Lexi adjusted onto her back, "**Who's Xavier**."**

**She gave a happy sigh as the fire blazed up, "**'e is a charmer 'e is. 'e's my huby and the Masters only other servant. Though we're all a little more 'en servants. We are 'is friends. Come Love let's sit you up now." **She gently helped Lexi sit up. She took the tray from the night stand and popped out a couple of legs from under it and sat it in Lexis lap. **"Y' got the strength ta feed y'self love?**"**

"I think so.**" Lexi replied. Lexi knew the last thing she should be doing is let this servant of Xan be feeding her and helping her. Considering she had no idea if there was an alternative motive or if the food was laced with some kinda drug. Not to mention she should be looking for away out or a way to contact Ace and the others. But looking at the women, the way she smiled and how her eyes kinda lit up, gave Lexi the feeling she could trust her. Plus she wouldn't get far on a scout of the castle with out eating.**

**Lexi looked at the food in front of her. Soup, carrot soup, a buttered roll, what looked like apple juice and a small bowl of banana pudding, "**this looks good**."**

"Well thank y'. Been awhile sens I 'ast cooked for someone els then the Master. But it should be good 'n' fillin'. Non of 'at artificial stuff in this 'ere food. We 'ave a green house y' see. We grow all we need. Master likes to eat healthy, and likes ta know exactly what 'e's eatin'. 'e even hunts the wild game in the woods.**"**

**Mrs. Annabeth pulled the char from the desk over and sat next the bed. Lexi gave the food a taste. It was good for you, smelled good, and tasted good. **

**Lexi, for some reason wishing for small talk, looked over at Mrs. Annabeth, "**I saw from the window that this place is pretty big.**"**

"'at it is**."**

"There's jest no way you and one other could keep this place fully managed.**"**

"It's true. Xavier and I attend ta most cookin' and needs the Master ask of us. All uder t'ings are done by servant droids**." **

"Droids**?"**

"Yes. Master is quite a mechanic 'n' inventor. 'ery smart 'e is, but 'ery lonely to**."**

"That's the second time you said he's lonely**." Lexi stated.**

"Aye, he is. 'e's been so for three 'ears now. Sens the time we first met 'im. The poor dear. 'at meteor 'at struck took every t'ing away from 'im. Even 'is memory for a time. 'e's filled the gaps in 'is memory, but 'e's been lookin' for away to fill the gap in 'is 'eart . Such a lonely 'eart it is.**"**

**Lexi committed what she was saying to memory. For all she knew it was some sob story made up to get pity, but the info could come in handy later on. All the wile Lexi did feel a ting of empathy for the guy. She knew what it was like to have a hole, a gap, in your heart. To have a 'lonely heart'. **

"My, what's the mader Love**?" **

**Lexi looked at Mrs. Annabeth, "**What**?"**

"Y' look so sad. Dose the Masters story upset y'? Or have y' felt 'is lonesomeness too?**"**

"I'd rather not say.**" Lexi stated with a sharp tone.**

"**Oh 'at's okay, Love. Ether way I could see why y' wouldn't want to tell me. I am all but a stranga." Mrs. Annabeth slid out of the chair and wandered over to the door, "**But in my experience 'ometimes a stranga is the best person to talk ta. When y' finished wit' 'at jest place the tray on the night stand. I'll come back for it latea**."**

**Lexi sighed once Mrs. Annabeth was gone. She looked around the room again. It was much warmer now and she didn't feel so weak and hungry anymore. She sized up the tapestry on the wall and felt the fabric of the blanket. If she needed to she could tear them into strips and Macgyver up some rope. But first things first, she needed to check out the castle. See if there was a way out or a way to contact the others.**

**Once she was done eating she set the tray on the night stand and wandered over to the dresser bureau. She noticed a wood threaded laundry basket next to it. The bureau had two parts to it: the drawers on the bottom and the tall closet like part on top. She peeked into the closet part. It was mostly dresses and a small verity of coats and Jackets. On it's floor was shoes lined up. Most of them made for colder weather. **

**Getting down, she looked into the drawers. There she found jeans, shirts, shocks, and, once again making her blush, under garments. She shuffled through the clothing for something that would suffice. Quickly she changed into a black tee shirt with 'Hope Faith Love' printed in faded gold letters across the chest and some hip-hugger blue jeans. She also placed on some black boots that went half way up her shin and a brown jacket. The jacket was comfortable. It had a gray hood and matching gray poof balls that dangled from it's strings.**

**She dumped the silk Pajamas into the basket. Now that she was dressed she headed out of the room.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Pined

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Ten: Pined**

**Lexi wandered the corridors and halls. They all look the same she was surprised she didn't get lost. Or perhaps she was lost and didn't realize it. It was a castle after all. Some thing that should have been called elegantly decorated labyrinths. But they _were_ beautifully decorated. Midd evil suits of armor, tapestries, paintings from great but unheard of artist, paintings of known artist like Scooter Vulick, hand made furnishings, and flowers in antic vases. There were random room that seemed to be dedicated to specific artist, and other rooms that were once upon a time bed rooms. Now all the inhabited of the old bed rooms were covered in white cloth waiting to be used once more.**

**It was all so beautiful Lexi started to get lost in it. Wandering around as if it was a history slash art museum. Seeming to forget that she was a kidnapped victim locked away in a secret castle with no powers or way of communicating with the outside world. As the castle seemed to be void of all modern technology like Radio, Television, computers, and phones.**

**Well, it wasn't void of _all_ technology. Lexi looked down at the feeling of something tapping at her leg. On the ground was a small round droid. A camera or scanner looked up at Lexi. It made a sound of a vacuum cleaner and tapped her leg again before looking back up at her. Lexi took a step forward and the little robot vacuumed the spot she had been standing and admiring a drawing of happy couple. The droid pointed it's little camera back up at Lexi and seemed to bow it in a 'thank you' motion before starting down the hall in a back 'n' forth motion. **

**Lexi smiled slightly and lightly giggled at it, "Such manners for a robot."**

**Lexi looked up when yelling came into sound.**

"Look out Mrs. Annabeth!**"**

"Aaahg! Oye, 'at bloody t'ing is out of control! It ruind my kitchen**!"**

"I _know_ Mrs. Annabeth**!"**

**Lexi reconsigned the Mechanical voice, but not the weird high pitch squeal that sounded like it was on the move. Lexi cautiously walked toured the end of the hall were the noise was coming from.**

**Lexis face twisted into surprise as what in basic terms could be described as a renegade feather duster on weals charging down the hall at her. She quickly dogged it. Backing into a stand and catching a large vase in her arms from falling over, "**WHOA**!"**

**She backed up again as Xan came barreling down the hall after the thing. He slightly skidded and ran almost into her. He stopped in time to only come face to face to her and have the vase push into his abdomen.**

"Oh, hey**," He smiled. His tone was causal like they were best friends or something, "**Didn't know you were up**." There was a loud crash from down the hall, "**Hang on a sec**."**

**Lexi watched as he caught up with droid and started to grab at it, "**Xavier, do you have it!**"**

"Right here, sir!**" A wolf, black, with reddish eyes cam running as well. He looked a tad older then Mrs. Annabeth. He wore what a stereotypical butler wore. In his right, white gloved, hand was a small computer chip.**

"Well then-Ow-ow-ouch-Bring it over**!" Xan yelled as the droid started waking him on the head.**

"Yes, sir**." He ran over to Xan and quickly handed him the chip. Xan slid onto his back and under the droid. A moment later the bot was dusting the walls as if it had been doing it the hole time. Xavier helped Xan to his feet.**

"And that X,**" Xan said as he gave the wolf a pat on the arm, "**is why you don't activate them before there objectives chip has been inserted to it main program cortex**."**

"**Y**es master-**" The wolf took a nearly unnoticed glans at Lexi, "**Master Xan. Good show though. A bit of excitement is always good."

**Xan and Xavier both gave small cackles, "**That it is friend. Now you should probably go help your wife before she gets a temper about the kitchen.**"**

"Excellent idea**." Xavier walled back to were Lexi stood he gave her a small bow before taking the vase from her, placing it back were it belonged, and leaving in the direction he came. Lexi looked up in time to see Xan about a yard away from her looking her up and down.**

"You have quite the taste of clothing Lexi**." He smiled. Lexi wast sure how to react to, what she thinks was, a complement.**

"What do you want me for?**" She asked, "**Why are you holding me prisoner**?"**

"Prisoner? You are no prisoner Lexi.**"**

"Ya?! Then whats this for?**" Lexi said as she gripped the collar around her neck, "**And why not jest let me go**?"**

**He looked at her with a very relaxed smile, and his hands placed behind his back, "**Come now, you are free to go when ever you wish. I'm not holding you back. I'm not showing you the exit, but I'm not stopping you when you find it. All I'm doing is offering you food and shelter from the cold outside. And as for the collar, well... Lets jest say I'm not your, or your friends, enemy, but I'm far from your ally as well. The collar, as I said before, is a safety persecution. I know exactly what you and you friends are capable of if you loose control**."**

**Lexi watched as he rotated his shoulder. The shoulder Ace had hit when the blast was aimed at her. Xan sighed and stared at a painting for a moment before walking past her, "**Dinner is usually served around five. You will join me for dinner. Nothing fancy, normal attire is fine. Mrs. Annabeth will show you were the dinning room is. I'll see you then. As I now have work to do.**"**

**Lexi stared at him before a slight wave of anger shot though her. She aimed a kick at him, but he merely spun around and caught her foot. She tried to hit him again, but he simply reflected it like had back in Acmetropalic. Xan had that relaxed smile on the hole time, as he never once hit her back.**

**Soon enough he had her pinned on the ground. Holding her arms down next to her head and pushing his wait into her so she couldn't move. He chuckled, "Y**our very cute you know, and very strong. I have no question in my mind that if I was any other guy you would of kicked my ass several times over, but you see I've spent hours studding your and your other Loonatics moves and equipment. Learning your technices. Your quite repetitive you know that? Even when you all think you've come up with a new battle strategy is the same old thing with a new name**."**

**He chuckled again before getting off her and walking away. Lexi laid there on the floor a moment. Mentally cursing. **


	11. Chapter Eleven: Journal

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Eleven: Journal**

**One Month and 14 days. That's how long Lexi had been there so far. Sens that night Xan had taken her from Loonatics HQ. Lexi had already gotten into a bit of a routine for the days. She would ether be served breakfast in her given bed room or eat in the dinning hall. Some times Xan would be there most days not. She would then wander the castle a bit. It's entangling and seeming never endless halls and room were starting to become committed to her memory, but she still seeking for a way out. A secret tunnel or room like most castles have, but every time it would become an empty handed attempt.**

**After searching she would find a sens of peace in one of the castles 'fun rooms' she had heard Xan call them. These fun rooms were consisted of a library, a modern GYM, a art studio that contained nearly every kinda media utensil an artist could dream of, a music room were different interments and sheet music were staked high, and a sports storage room were equipment for nearly every sport. Mostly winter sports. Then there was lunch more 'fun room' then dinner.**

**Unlike Breakfast or Lunch, were Lexi rarely saw him, dinner was something Xan never missed. They would sit at a dinner table that could fit about six people. Each at the ends. A fire would be going next to them. There were always flowers on the table. At first they didn't say any thing to each other. Merely ate in silents and then left. But the more they started to get used to one another presents small conversations struck up. Nothing that lasted very long or had any real meaning.**

**Lexi now laying down in the library on a plush couch next to a few stands. She was reading a older book titled 'Endless'. It was a slightly corny romance novel. Lexi sat the book down on her chest and leaned up when she heard some one enter.**

**Xan was looking down into a book of his own. One Lexi couldn't see the cover on to tell what it was. He had a hand on his chin as he mumbled under his breath. Lexi strained to hear. She hatted the fact her super hearing had been disabled. Her best guess was he was mumbling equations and hypotheses for something. He looked up toured one of the ceiling high shelves on an upper deck of the library. The Library was quite large. **

**Something about the way he was acting reminded Lexi of someone she knew, but she wasn't sure who. Her first guess was Tech. Sens he often would go mumbling around with new ideas and equations rattling around his head. But it wasn't Tech. She wasn't sure who, but she knew it wasn't Tech. Her search for who it was he reminded her of was interrupted when she felt a small pulse run through the room. Like the one she felt in the bank. **

**Lexi looked up, expecting to see Xan still on the ground looking up, to find him levitating, no, flying in the air. He flew up to a shelf and place the book he walked in with away before zooming up to a higher shelf. He pulled out a book flipped through a few of it's pages before putting it back and zipping to another. Repeating the process several times before finding one to his liking. He landed on the upper deck with his eyes focused on the book as he leaned on the railing. **

"You can fly**?" Lexi managed to ask.**

"Huh**?" He looked over the book and down at Lexi, "**Oh, I didn't see you there.**" He looked up at the shelf then down at her. He started to descend the stares to her level wile replying, "**It's not exactly like your friend Revs powers, but it get the same end result.**"**

**He walked over and sat on the arm of the couch as Lexi sat up. "**How come I've never seen it till now**."**

"I thought you had. Or at least guessed at it. How do you think, way back in Acmetrpalic at the Bank, I was able to faze out of the wall next to you with out splatting on the cement below? Or fall of that building with out harm?**"**

**Lexi felt slightly stupid for not thinking of it on her own. It made sens now. She surged.**

**He gave a light chuckle, "**What you readin'**?"**

**Lexi flashed him the cover.**

"It's a good book**." Lexi looked at him. His voice had lowered as if slightly depressed. He was looking down, at least she thought he was. It was hard to tell sens one could never see his eye, jest white voids. **

"**w**hats wrong?**"**

"Hum**?" He looked at her, "**Oh nothing. I jest haven't read those kinda novels in... well in a long time. I used to read them a lot, but then**" He paused. And in that moment Lexi could tell he was picking his words. Choosing what to tell her, or how to tell her.**

"Before you lost _her_?**" Lexi offered. He looked at her, confusion in his fetchers. "**Mrs. Annabeth told me you had a lonely heart. Had a...a hole in your heart. That usually means you've lost some one dear to you. So I'm guessing it was a girl."

**Xan sighed and leaned on his legs. He rubbed his forehead, "**It's more like I lost myself. If Mrs. Annabeth told you about my heart then she probably told you about my head. I had a Swiss cheese memory. Full of holds and gaps. Had I not lost my memory I know I'd be with her now... the way I want to be at least**."**

**There was silents. A pause not awkward, or a 'nothing else needs to be said' pause. A pause of grief and broken hearts.**

"**I** know what it's like. I know exactly how you feel**." They looked at each other. Lexi having no real idea why she tells him what she tells him, "**To lose the one you love, I mean. Not the memory thing. I lost some one... He was very special to me, and he died in an accident when the meteor hit**."**

"Alexander, I presume**?" Xan asked looking down at her.**

"How did you-**?"**

**He chuckled. His relaxed, slightly lazy, smile returned, "**You mumble in your sleep Angel**."**

**Lexi felt a ping in her gut and snapped at him, "**Don't call me that**!"**

**He looked at her. Brows raised, "**Sorry. Not a fan of nick names or something? Or do you not like being called Angel? 'cause you don't look like a babe of doll kinda girl**."**

"I-it's not that. I-it's-**"**

"_He_ used to call y' Angel**." Xan said it more as statement then a question. Lexi didn't look at him. He sighed and nodded his head, "**Fair enough. I'll stick to callin' y' Lex and Lexi.**"**

**He got up and started to leave before stopping, "**Almost forgot**." He walked over to one of the tables and opened a drawer attached to it. He pulled out a small black book and offered it to Lexi, "**You look like the type who likes to journal. I'll see you at dinner**."**

**She took it.**

"Oh, and today's date is October 14th. I know it's been awhile sens you last saw a calender.**" **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Unspoken, Feeling

Comments/ Review very appreciated

A moment to thank every one who comments and/or reads this. I may not reply to the comments but I trust you they are read. Thank you.

And stupid chapter tidal, but meh!

**Chapter Twelve: Unspoken, all Written, Feeling**

_**Oct.15.2775**_

_Journal,_

_I'm not sure why exactly I'm writing in this Journal Xan, of all people, gave me. I guess I jest need to get all my thought and built up feelings written down. It's not like the first time I've ever had a Journal. I used to do it all the time. I stopped when Alex died. _

_I'm not as scared as when I first got here any more, but I am still a bit afraid. Not afraid for myself Per-say, but afraid that I'll never see Ace again. Or Tech and Rev, Slam and Duck. Or my brother Max and mom and dad._

_I can only imagine how they all feel right now. Not knowing. Ace probably has everyone on high alert trying to find me._

_I don't know How they will though. Some random castle out in the middle of sNOw ware is hard to find._

_They're all searching for me. Doing every thing they can wile I can't do any thing. There are no secret passages that I can find. There mite be some in the upper west wing. But Xan has Android guards there patrolling it all the time. The walls around the castle are much to high to get over, and something tells me He's not about to let me walk out of the front gates. Despite his little BS speech about letting me leave if I find the exit. What the hell is that even suppose to mean?!_

_In all of this there is one thing I'm thankful for. My dreams of Alexander have stopped. _

_I want it to stay that way._

_**Oct.19.75**_

_I've been seeing Xan around a lot more. It's a little wired. I have no clue what he disappears to do in the west wing, but what ever it is it obviously doesn't need his attention as much as it used to._

_He doesn't really do any thing to or with me. And I'm rather fine with that, but I catch him staring at me and it's starting to creep me out. What truly creeps me out is...well when he stars at me I feel-_

_Warm, and safe._

_Oh, Ace, come find me soon._

_**Oct. 22. 75**_

_Once again this Journal seems stupid to me. Nothing really happens. It's the same day after day._

_Haft the time it feels like Xan is flirting with me. And it's really weird and I'm feeling a bit restless. _

_I'm still looking for away out, away home._

_I'm thank full for Mrs. Annabeth though. Xan stocked my room, and bathroom, fairly well. Every thing I need for hygiene and clothing and warmth. Every thing except for what I NEED at that one time a month. God! Luckily Mrs. Annabeth had some stuff I could use._

_I'm in hell. I swear. _

_**Oct. 31. 75**_

_It's Halloween today, and I've been here about two months now. I still don't know what Xan wants with me._

_I want to be home right now! I miss the guys so much! I cry nearly every night for them. I don't let anyone see me. I don't want Xan thinking he's getting to me._

_I want to be with them._

_I want to be with Slam and carve pumpkins, even though I know he'll only eat his._

_To be with Duck an pick the horror movie we'll all end up watching._

_To be with Tech and pick a Halloween slide show to play on the big screen all day_

_To be with Ace and Rev decorating HQ._

_I miss them._

_**Nov. 3. 75**_

_When I first got here I was afraid, then content, now it's restlessness and anger._

_He keeps me here and doesn't tell me why, He rarely talks to me, never touches me, and gives me free range of his castle. Doesn't treat me like a prisoner but doesn't let me go either. _

_It doesn't make sens and I don't like it. I suppose I should be thankful that he doesn't keep me locked away and torcherd. That my life isn't threatened on a day to day basis if I or my friends don't do this or that. But at least in that scenario I'd know why._

_It can get one really pissed not to simply know why!_

_why they can't sleep in there own bed_

_why they can't go any place_

_Why they can't see there friends_

_Why they can't see there family_

_**Nov. 7. 75**_

_I've stopped eating, and leaving the room._

_Xan, for what ever the reasoning, obviously cares about my health an well being. If he wants me to eat then he'll have to answer my questions._

_He has told me that he's ready to tell me, well he said show me, something, but something tells me it wont me any time soon._

_It's been difficult. It's only been three days and I all ready feel weak. I pray this works. _

"For I can't think of anything else to do**." Lexi closed the book half heartedly as she heard the pen she used fall to the floor. Judgment to clouded to even care to pick it up.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Dead Man

Comments/ Review very appreciated

chapter is a bit shorter then the others, but I hope you all like it

**Chapter Thirteen: A Dead Man**

**Lexi didn't move, only continued staring up at the ceiling, when there was a knock on the door. The door never opened so she knew it was him. He held a tray of food in his hands and a concerned, nearly frightened look on his face. Lexi didn't move as she heard him step closer. She simply continued to lay on her back, one leg bent up, arm over abdomen, in a relaxed fashion.**

"Hi Lex**." Xan said from beside her. "**Care if I sit**."**

**No reply. He sat on the edge of the bed, "**Mrs. Annebeth and Xavier tell me you wouldn't come out... And you refuse to eat**."**

**He paused sighing with grief, "**You're going to get sick if you're not already, Lex... I made you something to eat. Made it myself for you. It's an old recipe of my...My mothers actually. I thought you'd-**"**

**In a flash of Anger Lexi sat up and smacked the tray out of his hands. Watching as the dishes clanked and crashed to the floor, spilling there contents to a no longer edible state.**

**Lexi glared, "**You thought wrong**."**

**His face curved and smeared into on of hurt, "**Lexi why are you doing this**?"**

"Why am_ I _doing this?! Why are _you_ doing this**!?" Lexi yelled. Her built up aggression and resentment suddenly building to the top, "**Why- what did I do to deserve this?! Why did you take me away from all I know and love?! Why do you _care_ about what happens to me?! You don't even _know_ me, so why should you care?! Why are you doing this to me?**!"**

**Xan looked away from her and out the window. Silents for a moment as he stared at the rushing snow in the outside world. Lexi didn't need her enhanced hearing to hear the shaky tone in his breaths. He closed his eyes and Lexi could see from the side tears slide across the scar like pattern on his cheek.**

**His voice was soft and shaky, "**Because I'd do anything for an Angel.**"**

**Tears rushed to Lexis eyes as she squeaked out, "**Wh-what did you j-jest say**?"**

**He looked at her, tears falling from his face, "**I'd do anything for an Angel like you**." **

**He brushed his hand accost her cheek, "**and you're wrong Lexi. I know you. I know you so well**."**

**Lexi felt herself slowly shaking her head left and right as she slid back away from him. **

"And three years I've searched for you. Sens that day I woke up in that hospital with no memory. I knew. I _knew _some one was out there for me. Some one who had my heart. But I couldn't remember her name or what she looked like, but I heard her voice one day calling my name. _Your_ voice, Lexi. Telling me who I was. Then a faded image came into my mind and it slowly came clear till I saw you. Remembered _you_. I finally had your name. I didn't know where you were or what came of you after the meteor till I saw a news real and heard your voice**."**

**Lexi slightly backed away from him again. Her face wet and body shaking. **

"I-I didn't know what to do. When I found out that Lexi Bunny, the Lexi Bunny, of the Loonatics was my Lexi Bunny. The angel I was looking for... I guess I freaked out a little. I was happy to have found you, but I had no idea how to get your attention or talk to you. But I ended up doing something so irrational that I've only caused you unintended pain. Pain I never wished to give you**."**

"Wh-ha-d**" Lexi couldn't get words to form as her throat tightened and her heart belted against her chest till it was almost pain full.**

**Xan placed his hand on the back of his neck and slowly pealed away the latex like subsistence covering his face and head. Turning away from her he discarded the mask. His light brown hair brushed back upon his head. His dark chocolate eyes seeking her emeralds. His right eye, were the mask had sent a symbolic scar through it, was a real scar. It was faded to a small pink line on his eye brow and muzzle. Were it ran through the eye its self was a slight faded color difference but verchaly unnoticeable.**

**Lexis body froze to her spot as he moved closer to her on the bed. He used his thumb to wipe away a few of her tears before placing it under her chin.**

"I finally found you Lexi**."**

**In a trembling voice the word escaped her lips before it accrued to her that she said it.**

"Alexander**?"**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Dreaming

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Fourteen: Dreaming**

**Lexis eyes fluttered open. She gave a blank stare as she brushed her hand across the bed in front of her. With tears forming in her eyes she held herself. It _had_ been a dream. All of it. No, not a dream, a nightmare. Only a nightmare would be given and taken from her like that. Only a nightmare could of given such a glimpse of what could have been, rather then what is.**

**She closed her eyes a moment to replay the last bit of it. Wanting to remember his touch wile she could...**

"I finally found you Lexi**."**

"Alexander**?"**

"Ya, it's me Lexi.**"**

**Lexi looked at him before shaking her head and closing her eyes, "**No**."**

**He looked at her, " **Lexi? Lexi please look at me**."**

"No. No! NO! You're dead!**" She screamed pushing away from him and holding her hands to her head. "**You're dead. I saw you. You're dead!**"**

**He came closer to her again, trying wrap his arms around her in comfort as she started slap at him. Mentally not taking in the fact that Alexander was there with her, "**Lexi I'm not dead. I'm right here.**"**

"No this is another of those dreams! This isn't real! You're dead! You aren't real!**"**

"I'm real Lexi! I'm real and I'm here. Lexi, please . I'm not dead**."**

"Yes you are. You're dead**!" Lexi stopped and looked him in the eyes. Tears running from hers, "**You're**-" She sniffed, "**You're-... You're here.**" **

**She pushed herself against him, smothering her face into his chest as her arms wrapped around him. He was real and he was a live. Him wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his muzzle into her hair wile saying calming things as she cried made it that much more so. Lexis heart filled with a mix of pain and rejoice. Three years he had searched for her, three years she'd lived in silent pain, and now in an instant they were in each others arms again. A moment both thought would never happen again.**

**When Lexis breathing started to regulate she mumbled out a question, "**But-but how**?" Alexander readjusted her to were she was sitting in his lap her side and head leaning up against him in his arms. "**I saw the body.**" Her hand gripped at his shirt as if still trying to see if this was all a fantasy, "**He looked jest like you. We all thought...**"**

**He sighed, "**I know. The man you all buried under my name was one by the name of Derick Wilder. When I got out of the hospital I looked up some missing person files. I found one with a picture that looked lick me. Could of been me, but the family said I wasn't him**."**

**Lexi nuzzled her head into him again before looking up into his eyes. She was still silently crying. She lifted her hand up and gently traced the bottom of the scar, "**What happened?**"**

**He wiped her tears away before holding his hand over his eye, "**When the meteor impacted a glass case fell on my head a piece of glass got me in the eye. It also caused the memory loss.**"**

**They watched each other, in silents, for a long moment. Letting there eyes gaze over one another. **

**With a dazed look Lexi asked, "**Oh, tell me this is really real. That I'm not in some wonderful dream that I'll wake up from any moment. Please, Alex.**"**

**The name felt good to say, tasted good on her lips. She wanted to say it again and again. Yell it even.**

**He cradled and held her close, "**This is real Lex. I'm right here, flesh and blood. But this _is_ a dream Lexi. A dream I've been dreaming of _finally_ come true**."**

**Lexi smiled and sat up. She suddenly felt very weak and fell back into him as her world went black...**

**Lexi opened her eyes again as she heard a tray being set down on the night stand. Sens she didn't hear the door she knew it was Xan. Which only sent a sting into her heart. In her dream this man, this captor of hers, was the man she had long ago fallen in love with. The man she would do anything to get back from a place of no return. **

**How was she suppose to look at Xan now with out seeing Alex from her dream? **

"Lexi? Are you awake**?" Wait! That voice. No robotic sound. Only the warmth of one she had heard call her name a thousand times before. **

**Lexi rolled over to see Alexander staring at her with gentle, compassionate, concerned eyes. The black and white suite changed into something that some what matched her own clothing (sweater: his blue and white hers pink and white; with blue jeans). She emidietly jumped into him. Pushing him back and causing them to fall to the ground.**

"Oomph! Heehee warn me before you do something like that Lex! I can then brace for the fall a bit bette**r." Alex smiled.**

"I'm sorry. It's jest for a moment there I thought it all wasn't real. That it _was_ some dream**."**

**He scoped her up in his arms, "**Like I said Lexi. This is real I'm right here. Flesh and blood. In a dream I've been dreaming of for three years**."**

**As he sett her down on the bed she asked, "**What jest happened then**?"**

"You scared the hell out of me is what you did. You passed out from hunger according to Xavier, so Mrs. Annebeth made us a quick something as I finally got out of that get-up. Much to her relief**." Alexander sat down next to her. Allowing his body to press against hers as he lifted the large bed tray and set it over there laps.**

**Lexi snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around him, "**No one will believe this. The guys... your mother**." He looked a her. "**Dose your mom know you're okay**?"**

**Alex looked away in guilt, "**No. Not yet any ways. Dose that make me a bad son? For seeking you out firs**t?"**

**Lexi looked away, "**I don't know**."**

**He chuckled, "**Well, we can worry about that later. For now I jest want to make sure you don't get sick.**"**

**He offered her a peace of toast and she took it with a almost timid looking smile. A smile she hadn't used in, oh, three years.**

**Alexander was right. It was like a dream. A dream come true.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Story

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Fifteen: The Story with warm moments**

_**Nov. 12. 75**_

_**Oh how do I start this? How do I wright down every thing? I feel like I could burst from so many emotions I'm not sure what to do!**_

_**Xan is Alex! AleXANder. Cleaver in a way, I'll give him that.**_

_**I feel so Happy I feel like I could be in collage again. These last few days have been so wonderful I cant find the perfect way to describe it. Its been Alex and me together like how it was. Okay so allmost.**_

_**I'm literally shivering with excitement. Maybe it would help to jest get it all out. To start from the TRUE beginning. So that maybe I could remind myself of every thing.**_

_**Alex and I met back in High School. Timberland High of west Acmetropolis.**_

_**We were Juniors... Wow, 11th grade seems like such a long time ago. I was 16 and he 17. by the end of the year we'd be 17 and 18. He was quiet then. He moved to town because his dad died: A cop shot on the job and a real hero.**_

_**I'm ashamed to say it, but at the time I was one of those social, preppy, stuck up bit – girls. Co-captain of Cheer Squad even. I met Alex, basicly, by accident. We got pared up for a History assignment by the teacher. I hadn't know he exited till then and I hated it at first. I'd been hoping to get pared up with Jerry Macrik (the schools star quarterback) instead I stuck with the school quiet dweeb. Okay, so we both hated it at first. We were constantly on each others nerves. All he wanted to do was get the project done and over with all I wanted to do was text Marry a chat with Tessa.**_

_**But then I fond an old photo he accidentally dropped at my house of him and his dad playing baseball. When I asked him about it he told me what happened. I told him I kinda knew how he felt. Not many people out side of my family knows this, but, I had a little brother Matrix. I used to teas him about the name. He died when I was 10 and he 7 from head trauma when he fell down the stares. I reacted to his death the opposite way then most people would. I became extremely social after it. Little Trix was always a social boy. Alex and I grew an understanding of each other after that and started to like each other. His quiet-ness was his reaction to his dad, by chatty-ness was mine to my little brother. **_

_**Together we started to equal each other out I guess. We learned to be are real selves together. Next thing I know he 's kissing me hello and goodbye. I start to forget what he dose to my social status, I start not caring what my 'friends' think and only about what he thinks. He straitened me out and according to him I pulled him out of a growing depression. That's when he started calling me his angel.**_

_**After graduation we decided to get an apartment together. It was this dinky little place not to far form Acme University that we both got excepted to. It was all we could afford on collage student salary. It probably would have been cheaper to live on campus, but they had a strict policy of separating the sexes in the dormitories. And we wanted to be together. **_

_**God this apartment was easy to laugh about. All it had was a pewny little bathroom, half a kitchen, and one large room that served as are bedroom/ dinning room/ living room. There was only half a wall that separated it from the kitchen. But man were we happy with it.**_

_**Jest remembering it makes giggle, and blush. The summer between high school and collage was very... passionate for us. A week after graduation I let Alex... pop my cherry I think is one term for it. He's the only man I've ever been with in that way. I'm still sometimes a little surprised a 'little mistake' didn't come are way. We weren't always the safest.**_

_**Though, I don't think I would of minded it all that much. Don't get me wrong I probably would have been freaked at first like any sane girl, but with Alex as the father I would of welcomed it. I wont kid my self.**_

_**Had he proposed, I would of married him. I don't doubt it--**_

"Hey, angel, what you up to**?" **

**Lexi smiled as she shut her journal and slid it back under her pillow, "**Nothing much. Were did you run off to?**"**

**Alex smiled and sat down on the bed as Lexi rolled from laying on her belly to her back, "**I had some work to attend to. So what were you doing**?"**

**Lexi smiled at him, "**I was jest journaling. And, You know what I do, but do you do? How do you afford all this?**"**

**He stretched out next to her, "J**ournaling what or is it all time privet? And actually, I came into a bit of money awhile ago invested into the stock market. Paid off and bout some companies. Got them out of the toilet and now I got a bunch of figer heads running it for me**."**

"Some how non of that surprises me. You always where really smart. I bet you could give Tech a run for his money**." Lexi snuggled into him, "**I jest kinda wrote down are story**."**

"Ya**?"**

"Ya, remember are first apartment?**"**

**He shot out a laugh, "**That little crap shack? Ya I remember it. How could I forget?**"**

"Come on it wasn't that bad. You know this thing is rather annoying**." Lexi said holding onto the mettle collar around her neck.**

"Oh geez Lex. I'm sorry. I meant to take that thing off the other night**." Alex sat up and did a quick movement before it popped open. Lexi could feel the sudden serge of her powers returning as her eyes briefly flash a brilliant pink. "**I'm sorry I put it on you to begin with but after your friend, Ace was it, got me I wasn't looking forward to knowing what a brain blast felt like**."**

**Lexi watched as he rotated the shoulder Ace had hit. Her eyes met his warm brown gaze a moment, "**Can I see**?"**

"Hmm**?"**

"Can I see your shoulder**?" Lexi asked as she to sat up and Alex discarded the collar to the night stand of Lexis room.**

**He ran his hand through his hair before lightly sighing, "**I-i don't see why not.**"**

**He gripped the bottom of his shirt then pulled it over his head. Lexi slightly blushed to see he like that, "**You've been working out I see.**"**

**Alex chuckled, "**Ya, I guess.**" He turned to were she could see his shoulder clearly. What was left of the wound was a pink fur-less patch of scared skin. "**Lucky it was a clean shot. Healed well enough**."**

"Kinda fast to.**" Lexi traced the scar. Her touch light and gentle. She then traced the one over his eye, "**Looks like you're jest getting beaten up all over the place**."**

**He smiled and looked down at the bed a moment, "**Hay Lexi?**"**

"Ya**?"**

**He looked up at her. There eyes meeting in a warm comforting gaze of emerald and chocolate, "**Can I do something I've been dieing to do sens y' got here?**"**

"What is it**?"**

"This**-" Alex pressed his lips to hers. Placing his hand on the back of her head to deepen it. They held it for a long moment before he released her lips and placed his forehead on hers. He leaned in again, but this time he planted a raspberry on her neck making her scream/giggle.**

**She pushed him away and glared at him as he laughed, "**You**!"**

**Then -BAP!- went the pillows. **


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Ice Breaker

Comments/ Review very appreciated

**Chapter Sixteen: Ice Breaker **

"Come on Lexi!.. slow poke!**" Alex called down with a smile.**

"Oh shut up, Alex! You're more used to all this snow then me. Remember how little it snows in the city.**"**

"All right**." Alex set the sled down at the top of the hill and walked down to Lexi. She had a point. In Acmetropolis they only got a few inches at any given time. Here at Alex's Castle Grove in the alps it could be up to the knee at any given moment. **

**The two were equipped with winter gloves, knee high boots, scarfs, beanies, and puffy winter cotes: color coded in Dark Blue and Black for Alex and Pink and Black for Lexi. The winter like weather nipping at every exposed stretch of skin and fur it could grasp. Alex took Lexis hand and helped her to the top of the steep snow cover hill.**

"You on first.**" Alex said patting the front seat of the sled.**

"Why**?"**

"That way I have a more likely a chance of falling off then you.**" **

**Lexi gave him a small look before sitting down on the toy. Alex positioned himself behind her. Pulling her into his body as he framed his legs around hers. **

**Lexi gave a small, coy, smile, "Y**ou know, I think this was jest a scam to get close to me bunny boy. After all you _know_ I don't really like the cold.**"**

**Alex chuckled and set his chin on her shoulder, "**Aww, come on angel. You can't dislike it that much. Last time I checked you still had a crush on that mountain climber.**"**

**Lexi slightly blushed and gently elbowed him in the gut, "**Leave Ron out of this**!"**

**Alex boomed a laughed, "**As long it's platonic I don't mind. Now hold on. This hill is very steep and we're going to go _real_ fast.**"**

**They took the rope in there hands as Alex kicked at the ground allowing them to slowly edge forward till he felt momentum starting. He placed his foot back in time as the sled started to speed down the hill. The two bunnies on top screaming and laughing there way down. Alex leaned back and fourth to keep there balance till he saw a small dump in the road.**

**He let go of the rope and wrapped his arms carefully around Lexi, "**You mite want to brace your self!**"**

"Why**?!"**

"We're about to hit a rock**!" There was barley a moment to react before both found them selves in the air. There was a brief moment of total weightlessness before the ground came up on them. They landed with a softer then expected thud into the snow.**

**The two bunnies laid on the ground beside each other. Momentarily shocked till they looked at each other and letting out bursts of laughter. Alex looked up and around, "**Now were did that thing go?**"**

**He got up and helped Lexi to her feet. "**I think it flew in the other direction.**"**

"Great. After that my tail's to cold to go kicking around for the sled.**"**

"You cold**?" Lexi said with a small smile.**

"I think I jest said I was**." He said with an unimpressed look.**

"Come here then. I'll warm you up.**"**

"Humm... Maybe you could.**" He smirked as he engulfed Lexi in a hug.**

"Feeling warmer now**?"**

"Maybe**."**

"Good**!" Lexi dropped the snowball down his shirt and ran for it as he gave a surprised yelp. He shook it out of his shirt before taking off after her with a laugh.**

"You'll pay for that Lex!**" He tossed a snow ball at her as she hid behind a tree. She peeked out, stuck out a pink tung, and hit his chest with a snow ball of her own. Once again he chased after her.**

**It was all fun and games till Alex had realization strike him with a mallet. He became instantly aware of their surroundings. He stopped in his tracks next to a small tree. Holding onto the tree he stuck out his foot pushed some snow around to see a thin layer of blue.**

**Horror and fear filled his being, "**Lexi stop**!"**

**From the urgency in his voice she did and turned to look at him, "**What is it**?"**

"Don't move Lex**." Alex could feel his breath struggling to come in, "**Lexi your standing right on top of the lake! One wrong step and you'll fall through!**" **

"What**!?" Lexi looked down at her feet as her eyes twinkled pink. It was true. She could hear the water beneath her feet and the light sound of cracking. "**Alex can you do something**?"**

"I don't know Lexi. I'd use my flight but the pulse it causes would break the ice before I could get to you.**" Alex looked down a moment. Trying to think of away out of this mess, and to compose himself enough to not start freaking out. If Lexi fell through the current of the water could tug her away from the created hole, and if he managed to get her out the cold would send her body into shock and develop hypothermia. "**Lexi jest-um-ah... Dose it sound safe enough to slowly start walking forward**?"**

"No, Alex**," Her voice was stressed and she looked down with fear, "**it sounds like it about to-**"**

**Alex couldn't breath or move as, in his mind, Lexi slowly was engulfed by a break of icy water. "**LEXI**!" **

**He zipped into the air, the ice below breaking into hundreds of loosened parts, and hovered above were Lexi had disappeared. Calling her name in panic as he tried to see her in the water. He felt tears wall his eyes. In a loss of breath, his eyes darted up at the site of Lexi resurfacing a few feet away; coughing and clinging on to the broken peaces of ice. The ice threatening to tip her back into the water.**

**He quickly grabbed a hold of her hands and sent a wave of his powers surging through her; allowing him to faze her through the ice and into his arms. Now he held her as close as he could as bolted for the castle. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Nightmare

Comments/ Review very appreciated

Sorry the chapters a bit shorter then usual

**Chapter Seventeen: Nightmare**

"! Xavier!**" Alex yelled as he quickly ran over to the fire that blazed in the living room like surroundings, "A**nnebeth! Xavier!**" He yelled again. He sat down with Lexi in his arm in front of the fire. He was unsure if Lexi was conscious or not. All he knew was that she shivered violently and that her wet garments were soaking into him. "**Annebeth! Xavier**!"**

**This time his yells were answered with the pair coming fourth from the opposite door he entered.**

"What in tar-nations are y' yella' about**?" Mrs. Annebeth said followed by Xavier asking "**What's wrong**?"**

**Concern taking both there faces.**

"It's Lexi**." Alex cried, "**She fell through the Ice!**"**

"Oh my**." Mrs. Annebeth got right on it as she rushed over to the bunnies on the floor. She looked her wolf husband, "**Quick Xavier, hot wata bags, towels, and blankets.**"**

"Yes hun.**" **

"Alex look at me, 'at a boy, y' have ta let her go and help me get 'ese wet clothes off.**" **

**Alex nodded feebly before carefully laying Lexi on the floor. She still shivered and her face contorted in a way that Alex couldn't quite describe. He quickly went about peeling away the wet winter cote, gloves, beanie, and scarf. He discarded his own as well as they had also become very wet and cold in the process. He looked up to see that Mrs. Annebeth had successfully removed Lexi of her shoes, socks, and pants.**

"Maste**'." Alex looked up to Mrs. Annebeth. Her cat eyes had gone slit moments ago that told him he had to do all she told him to do if wanted to save Lexi, "**Y' need to remove y' shirt.**"**

**He nodded and tugged at his shirt till it slipped over his head. He barley had tossed it aside when Mrs. Annebeth pushed him into a sitting position and placed Lexi in his arms. Alex locked his gaze to the fire in front of him. He easily felt against his bare skin that Lexi had now been stripped of all her clothing. Even though it was time of emergency, and in the end he was sure she wouldn't care as he had seen her in her full glory before, Alex would give her the respect she deserve and not look.**

**Mrs. Annebeth arranged to two together so that Alex held her to were there chests were together, "**Your warmth is 'er warmth 'ight now. Keep 'er core temperature up. I 'ave little doubt 'at da lass has developed hypothermia**." She grabbed a large blanket from the couch that sat behind them and wrapped it tightly around them, "**I'll be back. I'm goin' to get 'er some dry clothes.**"**

**Alex let his chocolate eyes fall upon her face. She looked like one dose when the sleep with a high fever. She gave a stifled moan as she continued to shiver. Her body bushing against him in it's dilution created by cold. Alex felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He placed a hand on the back of her head and cradled her in the crook of his neck.**

"Stay with me Lex. Stay with me. I can't loose you now... Not when I jest got you back. Please Lexi. I don't know if you can hear or understand me right now, but I love you Lexi**." He slightly chuckled, "**It feels good to say that again. Lexi, I love you... I never did stop**."**

**His ears perked up when he heard mumbling from her. He couldn't really make it out. He readjusted there positions a little so he could put his ear next to her lips. In a whisper he asked "**What did you say**?"**

**He felt his heart sink a little as the single word came out. He tried to reason why she said it. Perhaps she was in dilution. Or, for all he knows, she was a sleep and dreaming. That didn't really help him. He didn't understand why would she call out for "**Ace**."**

**He didn't have much time to ponder before Xavier and Mrs. Annebeth came back in. With the exception Mrs. Annebeth giving orders to the boys, they worked in silents. Once Lexi seemed to stableise Alexander had lad her down in her bed and tucked her in tight. He closed her window and light the fire. She still needed to stay warm. They now needed to concur her dangerously high fever.**

**All the wile doing this Alex debated in his head. He didn't know what to make of it. And he couldn't answer the main question on his mind.**

**Did his Angels heart belong to another?**

**It seemed the dream he had been waiting for was quickly turning into a nightmare. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Washed in A Sad Shadow

Comments/ Review very appreciated

Sorry the chapter took so long. I've been in a bit of a writer slump. And schools been keeping me bizzy.

**Chapter Eighteen: Washed in A Sad Shadow**

"Jest a little bit more and-Gaw**!" The zap short-circuited it. In frustration he piked it up and tossed the small device across the room. It's sparks of impact skittering accost the wall in shades of yellow, red and orange. He put his head in his hands. No matter how hard he tried, how often he revised it, how hard he tried to cleared his mind of all thought nothing worked. With a sigh he got up and left his failed experiment behind.**

**As the doors hissed behind him he gazed around the main room were his teammates moped about. It was quiet. A norm as of late. Laughter was heard to come by. Knowing that one of ones dearest friends could be in serious trouble can put a dampener on things. **

**He looked over at the runner standing by the window. Staring. That's what he did every day sens Lexis disappearance. Now matter how hard the bird tried he couldn't get a lock on her genetic energy signature. So he stared as if an answer was to appear on the other side of the glass.**

**There black mallard silently watched a basher ball game. He didn't move or flinch, even when he felt the weight of eyes on him. Besides maybe on other member of the team, he was taking it the worst. He felt guilt. For the ways he treated her. It's not like he had ever truly meant anything he said that was quot 'ignorant' 'childish' 'sexist'. It was some kinda defense-mechanism he had developed as an orphaned child. But no he contemplated if he would ever get the chance to make it up to her.**

**Slam was no were in site, so with a sigh he carried on.**

**He walked down the hall with melancholy eyes and stature. He stopped a moment in front of a door and stared at if briefly before looking around. The hall felt sad to him. The hole place did. The building and the people were sad. Ever sens what happened. He continued to walk a few more steps before turning to the mettle door. He gave it a pond and waited a moment.**

**No answer. Not that he actually expected one. He sighed, shut his olive eyes, and shook his head before opening the door. He walked in and aloud the door to shut behind him. He looked at the rabbit meditating on the floor.**

"You know when some one doesn't say come in dat's usually because dey don't want any visitors, Tech**." Ace said opening his eyes when he said the coyotes name. He got off the floor, but didn't look at his comrade. Instead he went to his dresser and pulled on a black shirt. Neither were in there uniforms, and Ace found it more comfortable not to meditate with a shirt on. For some reason the room always got quite warm when he did it.**

"Look Ace I jest came to see how you were to day, okay**." Tech replied.**

"Oh I'm fine Tech**," Ace said making his voice go up to almost cheery, as he also grabbed a small locket-necklaces from the top of his dresser, "**Same as every day you've come to check up on me**."**

**Ace turned around and made eye contact with Tech, "**You haven't seemed 'fine' Ace. No one has seemed fine, but you've been acting the strangest.**"**

"So what Tech. Ain't I entitled to dat? A key member of dis team has gone a miss, kidnapped, and were all suppose to act like it's nothing**." Ace crossed his arms and glared at the coyote, "**Lexi has been gone for almost three months now and we haven't gotten any form of ransom request or hint or clue. Nothing!**"**

"Well you've obviously found something**." Tech said giving a gesture toured the hand Ace held the locket in. Ace's grip on the locket tight a tad as he slightly shifted his weight "**Don't think I haven't noticed Ace. Every time I see you, you have what ever it is clenched in your right hand. Ever sens you went to that place to see that women, to question her, and ever sens you searched Lexis room for clues you've basicly locked your self in your room always meditating. Why?! And what is that in your hand!**"**

**Ace looked away from the coyote and sighed before sitting down on his bed. He sighed, "T**ech, what was the last thing you talk to Lexi about, I mean _really_ talked about?**"**

**Techs body slightly relaxed as he chuckled, "**Flowers, actually. She'd been reading that,um, that book. Meaning of Flowers I think it was. I told her that the book was most likely based on superstitious nonsense. She simply looked at me and told me that it wasn't nonsense**."**

**Ace smiled, "**Ya, she would.**" his smile faded, "**The last thing I talked to Lexi about was a guy she knew**."**

"Ya**?" Tech sat down next to Ace. Ace held the locket in his open hand before opening it and handing it to Tech.**

"Alexander McRabbit. Died November 10th 2772. She told me dey were really close _friends_.**" **

**Tech looked at the photo then Ace, "**S-she had jest experienced the death of a close friend when she joined the team?**"**

**Ace nodded, "**Ya, she didn't tell any of us because she noticed she was the only goil on da team. Think of how dat must of felt for her, especially sens da first t'ing Duck ever said to her was 'Oh grate how are suppose to ever get anything done with a doll around**'."**

"Then if I remember correctly she pinned Duck to the ground wile yelling never to call her doll**." Tech added as they both chuckled lightly at the fond memory. "**But Ace I don't see why that would affect your behavior now.**"**

**Ace looked down. "**Lexi either lied to me or decided she wouldn't tell me da whole truth.**" **

"What do you mean Ace?**"**

"Besides finding dat locket in your hands der, I found a trunk. In side was a hole bunch of old... I guess day could be considered love tokens. Lexi and dis Alex weren't friends. Dey were lovers Tech. And for some reason Lexi didn't tell me dat.**"**

"Hmmm... Lexi doesn't lie, not usually, and more often then not tells you every thing. Maybe you jest miss interpreted. The trunk could jest be memories of a important friends ship. She may keep it, or even slightly obsess over it, because she was never aloud to properly coup with his death**."**

"Tech if you look in dat trunk you wouldn't be saying dat, besides remember that dream specialist I took Lexi to when she was having nightmares? Turned out the women was Alexanders mother. When I went back to talk to her about Lexis kidnap she confirmed that Lexi and her son were dating. Lexi didn't tell me the truth, and for some reason dat bugs me to the point dat...dat...**" Ace sighed and stood up. Slightly pacing a bit, "**I don't know Tech. I know it shouldn't bug me dis much but it dose**."**

**Tech chuckled slightly. It was funny to him. Tech, being the kind of person he is, has always been very observant. How Ace couldn't see what was so obvious was a tad amusing, "**Did you ever think it bugs you not because Lexi lied, but because your afraid that she's still in love with this man.**"**

**Tech stood up and looked at Ace who gave him a confused look. Ace leaned on his dresser, "**What are you talking about Tech?**"**

"Well**," Tech crossed his arms, "**you _are_ in love with her**."**

**Aces arm slipped off the dresser and he looked at Tech, "**Wha-what are you talking about Tech. Are you saying-? Of course I don't! It would be inappropriate! I'm leader she's second we can't! How could-?**" Tech gave Ace a look, "**I... I..**."**

**Ace looked down. It was true, "**How... How long have you known**?"**

**Tech shrugged, "**You showed subtle signs of romantic attraction during the first month we were a team**."**

"Really**?" Ace said, not sure of it himself. He knew had feelings for Lexi, but he wasn't sure wasn't when he got them. He knew he had been friendly to Lexi. He had sensed her discomfort and tried to comfort her. **

**Tech laced his fingers together, setting his elbows on his knees, and set his chin on his fingers, "**I saw it in Lexi too**."**

**Ace looked at Tech, "**What**?"**

"Lexi also showed attraction to you Ace, but she was very hesitant to act on it. I guess we know now**."**

"Ya... And probably wont get da chance to ever tell and ask her about it**."**

**Tech got up, "**Come on Ace, don't think like that. We'll find her. Be a little optimistic**." **

"Optimism is more Lexis field.**" Ace sighed heavily, "**I jest wish I could know she was alright


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Fever of Love

**Chapter Nineteen: Fever of Love**

"Is she all right**?" Alex asked as Mrs. Annebeth shut the door to Lexis room.**

"'er fever is down, but 'e 'as still not waken from 'er dilution.**" Mrs. Annebeth placed a gentle and on his shoulder, "**Per'aps 'o'r presence would do some good.**"**

**Alex gave her a slight hug, "**Thanks Annebet**h."**

**He walked over to the door and gently opened it. Warmth embraced his skin as he entered. They had shut the windows and lit the fire to stop Lexi from shivering. He sat on the edge of the bed were Lexi was tucked in. He watched as her breaths came in and out slowly through her slightly open mouth. He did this for a moment before feeling her forehead.**

**She wasn't as warm as she was earlier, but she was still rather high. He lifted out a piece of cloth out of a bowl of cooled water on the night stand. Ringing it out before setting it on her forehead. She made a small moan but other whys remained sill.**

**He slipped his hand under the thick blankets and held her limp one. He watched her for a moment again before casting his gaze the floor and shutting his eye.**

"Why do I feel that this is some how my fault, Lex? Why do I feel so whorable right now?... I'm scared too... You have to wake Lexi. You have to get better... I've spent the last three years in a daze with jumbled memories of you... Maybe this is selfish, but I don't care! I don't want loose you again. You can't leave me with only forgotten memories.**" His hand tightened around hers, "**I'm afraid. I'm afraid I've already lost you... I wonder if you love him... Do you love him more then me? And if you do... Do I have any right to get between you and Ace?**"**

"W-what about Ace**?"**

**Alexs eyes shot opened as he looked up. Lexi gave him a weak smile. He beamed back, "**Lexi you're awake.**"**

"Ya**," She sat up. The action taking more effort then she thought it would. She moaned and he helped her fully sit up. The wet cloth falling off her forehead and landing in her lap. Alexander placed the cloth on the table. "**Thanks**."**

**A relaxed, lazy, smile planted its self on Alexander. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly to his. Lexi didn't have much strength as it was still being zapped by her fever and obviously formed cold, so all she could do was gently smile and lean into him.**

**She nuzzled his shoulder before giving a light push to signal her wanting to be let go. Alex leaned her against the headboard of the bed in the sitting position.**

"Now**," She started, "**What were you saying about Ace? I heard you say his name right as I was waking up.**"**

"Uh**..." Alex looked at the wall, "I** was jest**." He focused on the floor the looked at Lexi, "**Lexi**?"**

"Yyyes**?"**

**He looked her in the eye, "Do you love him?"**

**Lexi looked at him like she didn't understand the question, "**What? Why would yo**-"**

"Jest**!" Alexander snapped then lowered his voice, "**answer the question**." He gently caress his thumb against her cheek, "**I need to know, Lex. I need to know the honest answer**."**

**Lexi looked down as she placed her hands in her lap. She remained silenced for a moment. Truly thinking about the question, "**All honesty?**"**

**She looked at him as he nodded his head, "**Yes, Lexi**."**

"Then I guess the answer 's yes. I do love him.**" **

**Alex looked away, "**I see.**"**

**Lexi placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head back to her. Her eyes searched for his, "**No you don't, Alex. I see the look you jest gave. I love Ace, yes, but I couldn't even compare it to the love I have for you. A relationship with him and me..." **Lexi sighed,** "I don't know. I don't think it would work out. For years its felt like every one expects us to be together. Maybe it's because we're both super-powered rabbits. Maybe its the fact we play for the same team. I don't know, but it'd be fun for awhile, but it would only end in heart break. So... **no**. Ace, I can't say I have a brotherly love for him like do for the others. He falls some wear between the love for a beast friend and the love for a lover. Alex, for you, my love for you _is_ that for a lover**." She placed her head against his, "**I love _you_, Alexander. I love you**."**

**His lazy smile peeked its way up,** "I love you too."


	20. Chapter Twenty: Raccoon in the Snow

**Chapter Twenty: Raccoon in the Snow**

**Lexi gave a small smile as the light breeze blew at her scarf and the small poof balls attached at the ends of the strings of her jackets hood. It felt good to be out and about again. Now that her cold was gone and she had spent plenty of hours inside she decided to brave the cold again. It was a nice day for a winter ruled world; sunny.**

**Lexi looked up at the castle. She could see the windows of the upper West Wing. Some where Alexander was busy with work. A duty that very rarely called him. Lexi decided to walk around the snow covered grounds. Though she felt a uneasiness; she was sure she heard something strange in the far forest.**

"Quick! Don't let the child escape**!" The guard yelled to his squad.**

**Tessa ran as fast as she could. The trees where dense and made excellent cover, but it wouldn't help her. They were tracking her energy signal. She heard banging behind her, but didn't look to see how close they were. She jest kept running till she had no choice but to stop. She shivered for a brief moment. It was cold out like always, but Tessa hadn't very warm things on. There was a wall that had stopped her. She placed her hands on the stones looking for a weak spot, but her sensors told her negative. Why was there a stone wall in the middle of the forest? She hurriedly ran left then right looking. Then she looked up at the tree next to her. She quickly climbed up and jumped the wall.**

**She landed in deeper snow then she had expected. On the other side of the wall there where no trees to protect the ground from snow. She shivered the snow was up to her chest now. Looking around to see what the wall had been blocking off she saw a castle. A Castle hidden in the forest and snow. She looked in aww. Feeling like she had fallen into the fairy stories the reader told her. She looked back at the wall as the sound of men climbing trees could be heard. She started to run again. It was difficult with the deep snow. Tessa tried getting on top of it to make it easier.**

**Tessa, as she ran, stole a look back to see nothing, but as she ran, with her head turned, collided with something else.**

**Lexi caught her balance as something felt like it was trying to push her over by attacking her lower leg. She looked down and was momentary frozen with surprise. She questioned if she was still sick and had a fever high enough to give her delusions. No, this wasn't a dilution. There was a raccoon child 2 to 2 ½ years of age. A little girl as far as Lexi could tell shivering against her leg as the child was only clad in what looked like a miniature work jumper. Her large pink eyes looked up at Lexi; scared and cold.**

**Lexi blinked, "**Oh my god**." She quickly sipped off her jacket, reveling a long sleeved sweater, and got down; wrapping the jacket around the child. "**Little girl what are you doing out here? Where's your parents?**"**

**Lexi looked up as a group of armed men came running. They where dressed in similar jump suits as the child except theirs where obviously made for winter, and perhaps battle. They had helmet on as well that covered there eyes with an orange vizor. The child quickly hid behind Lexi. Lexi stood up as the men stopped in front of her. She counted 7: 3 humans 4 Anthros.**

"Stand aside. We're here for the child**." Claimed an anthro. Fox as far as she could tell.**

**Lexi eyed the gun in his hand, "**Why would you need a gun to get a child?**"**

"Don't ask questions! Jest give us the child, and no one gets hurt.**" He lifted the weapon to Lexi.**

**Lexi looked down at the shivering babe behind her, "**Has this... _infant_ done something wrong**?"**

"I said no questions**."**

**Lexi herd the charge and BrainBlasted the weapon out of his hands before it could fire. The child watched as the gun flew into the snow before discharging a beam into the ground. She blinked and looked up at Lexi.**

**The men looked at the weapon now buried in snow, then to there comrade who had held it, then finally at Lexi.**

"What- Who are you**?" One of them said.**

**Lexi crossed her arms, "'**Don't ask questions'.**"**

**They all looked up at the sound of something coming there way. Alex landed gracefully next to Lexi, "**Something triggered my security system**." He glanced down at the little girl then the armed men, "**and now I know why**."**

**The logo on the mens uniform caught Alexanders eye, "**Tama Co? I thought that place was shut down**." Alex squinted his eyes as he stared at the men. A look of distaste crossing his face, "**For inhumane experimentation**."**

**The men all looked at each other then Alex, "**We'll be going.**"**

"Indeed**." Alex pulled a small remote out of his blue jacket and aimed at the wall. A robot, servant droid, rose from beneath the snow and leveled it's self as stares, "**You shall go the way you came. Now get off my property before I _make_ you get off**."**

**Lexi, Alex, and the child didn't move until the men had fully crossed over the stone wall. That is when Lexi felt herself shivering. Alex turned too Lexi and notice her shiver. He placed his hand on her arms and gave them a rub, "**We should get inside before you catch cold again.**" He looked down, "**And before that one dose**."**

**Lexi got down on her knees and looked at the child swimming in her jacket, "**Do you wish to come inside with us?"

**The child nodded before Lexi picked her up and started caring her towards the castle. "**Do you have a name little one**?"**

**She looked at Lexi with wide eyes and said quietly in a babes voice, "**Tessa**."**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: TESSA

**Chapter Twenty-One: T.E.S.S.A.**

**Lexi sat quietly with Tessa sleeping in her lap. She looked around. Alexander had taken them to the upper West Wing. Despite the fact sens Alex told her who he was she had been given permission to go any ware in the castle including Alex's West Wing, Lexi had never ventured into the upper West Wing. **

**It was some kinda laboratory. The hole wing was a laboratory. They currently sat in what looked to Lexi as the medical proportion of it. There wear a couple of med-beds, medicines, scanners, and a few things Lexi couldn't identify. Other parts of the wing held half built robots and inventions and there was also weaponry.**

**Alexander typed a few tings on a computer before grabbing a hand held scanner and walking over to the two girls. "**Lay her on the bed**."**

**Lexi gently, as not to wake the child, laid Tessa on the med bed Alex had jesterd at. Alex separated the scanner into a hand held cylinder and a tablet. He held the cylinder over Tessa, it starting to flash red lightly to indicate it was on, and scanned her body.**

"Well**," He said scanning, "**She seems to be in perfect health. No broken bones, no signs of a cold or disses, but there is slight interference with the scan.**" He set the hand held scanner down and pressed a few buttons at the head of the bed, "**I'm going to do a full body scan**."**

**From the bed came up two black scanners the cased around the bed. A light scanned the sleeping child. A holographic image displayed from a computer terminal. The hologram quickly appeared in layers. Showing the Skeletal system, general organs, muscular tissue, skin and fur, then the clothing the child now wore. Lexi blinked the layers had appeared to quickly to see in full detail, but there was something off about it.**

**She looked at Alex with a quizzical gaze.**

"You saw it too**?" Alex asked her.**

"Ya. I mean I don't know what I saw, but it wasn't normal.**"**

**Alex circled the hologram. "**Computer remove the brown Jacket from the holographic feed**." the jacket pixelised then disappeared. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Tessa was dressed in a blue jumper suit with a companies logo printed on the chest: Tama Co. Her black hair poofed off her head, her ears where black on the out side and brown inside with white tufts of fur sticking out the top, black spots covering her closed eyes, brown being her primary fur color, black hands feet and shoulders(seen because the shirt was sleeveless and the child possessed no foot covering), her muzzle was a light gray the most likely continued down her chest and belly, her long tale striped colors of brown, gray, and black. Nothing out of ordinary, "**Computer remove clothing, outer skin tissue and hair particles**." Lexi and Alex gaped at the image before them. Tessa's arms where non organic. Same with her legs and right eye. It was robotic. The bones, muscle tissue, veins, they were all artificial. **

"She's a-**" Lexi gasped, "**a cyborg?**"**

**Alex sat down in a chair and typed a few things down on one of his computers. A large screen came on line and flashed different computer files. Till one came up labeled Tama Co. Alex typed in a pass word. Lexi stood behind Alex and looked up at the screen.**

**A reel started to play.**

"We here at Tama Co. are always searching for the next step foreword in mechanical, medical, and jest home appliance advancements**." It was an information video as it showed workers and scientist creating new gadgets and items, "**One of are newest programs has been designed specificity for solders who have lost limbs, appendages, or given brain damage on the battle field, but can also be used for everyday citizens who have been in accidents**."**

"We call this program TamaCo Experimental Synthetic Soldier Appendages or T.E.S.S.A. The T.E.S.S.A. program uses nano technology. The synthetic limbs are attached to the nerves system and circulatory system. Allowing the user to feel everything at if it was the real thing. And allows them to still feel human and bleed. After synthetic limbs have been used to replace the lost one, we inject nanites into the bloodstream. The nanites use natural material to maintain the synthetic limbs. Allows them to grow with the user over time. Such as if it is a child. This will make it so that they will never need to get a replacement became its gotten to small. The nanites can also replace damaged brain cells wile retaining what would have been lost. Our nanites are very special as in, they do have there specific purposes, but work jest like normal body cells.**"**

"The program, however, is still, obviously, in the experimental stage. Volunteers have so far been unsuccessful. There bodies have rejected the nanites creating reacquiring problems. In hopes to correct this we have decided to create designer children. Bred specifically to accept the nano technology. They first few did not work,**" Lexi turned her head away as the screen flashed misshaped children and then looked back. Lexi gasped. In a synthetic whom, not even born yet, Lexi could tell that the almost fully developed baby was the same one that was sleeping on the med-bed, "**Eventually we had a success.**" it then showed an operation on the new born. Removing body parts and replacing them with synthetic, "**The child survived the operation. After that the child started to grow quit well. Her development was slightly more advanced then a normal child. We believe this to caused by the nanites. The only thing that hasn't developed correctly are verbal and social skills. She dose not talk and hardly interacts with people. Test show she is very capable but chooses not to.**"**

**Alex turned it off. He took a deep breath before slamming his fist down on the controls, "**They were suppose to be shut down!**"**

**Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder, "**Alex? What do you have o do with this**?"**

**Alexander looked up at Lexi and sighed. She knew him to well, "**When I said I wasn't your teams enemy, but I wasn't your ally either I meant it. I funded Tama Co. There ideas where vast. Revolutionary. But not exactly government approved. They were considered to dangerous. So I funded them. The ideas were to great to est pass up and be lost. But then I learned what they were really doing. They were mutating people. Scaring, and doing honorable things. Then there was there designer children they used. Innocent children. I don't care if they were 'created' for specifics, they were still jest children. So I shut them down, stopped funding them then called authority on them. They were never suppose to have the power to do this ever again!**"**

**Alex jolted up and gave Lexi a jester not to touch him. He walked over to were Tessa was still sleeping. He pushed her hair out of her eyes only for it to fall right back, "**It may have not been directly, but I did this to her. I made her a cyborg. And gave her who knows what kind of life. And all thous other children**." **

"Alex**," Lexi wrapped her arm round his waist and rested her head on his back as he still didn't face her, "**you didn't know. You didn't do this. You tried to stop it.**"**

**He gently pushed her away and pressed an intercom, "**Mrs. Annebeth, please ready the room next to Lexis, and order things for a child's room**."**

"Child**?" Mrs. Annebeths voice asked back.**

"Yes, a little girl. Ruffly 2½ years old. Racoon Anthro. I want clothes, a bed, toys, anything she would need. We another guest.**" Alex picked up the babe and handed her gently over to Lexi, "**Can you see her to her new room. I have a few things I need to do**."**

"Sure thing Alex**." Lexi replayed sullenly. **


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: His Redemption or

**Chapter Twenty-Two: His Redemption or What's a Mommy?**

_**Nov. 29. 75**_

_**Something quite interesting happened today. As I was taking a walk outside I found a little girl in the snow! She was being chased by armed men to! Shes a Raccoon about 2years old. Apparently she's an experiment of a company Called Tama Co. Her name is an Acronym for Tama Co.s Experimental Synthetic Soldier Appendages: Tessa. She has artificial body parts. **_

_**Alex feels guilty about it. Apparently he used to fund this company. I would of stay to comfort him in his Lab, but I've seen that look on him before when he freaked out on me in high school. The best thing I could do for him is let him cool off. As for Tessa Alex had told Mrs. Annebeth to prepare the room next to mine for her, and to get anything Tessa would need.**_

_**Right now, sens the room isn't ready, Tessa is sleeping next to me in my room. She's really tired. I can only imagine what she's gone through. I wander how this will effect things.**_

_**Dec. 4. 75**_

_**Tessa is quite a cute child. She doesn't talk that much though. During the day she likes to fallow me around. She watches me do things. It's a little weird, but cute. He new bedding and toys came in today(express delivery). She didn't seem to understand the concept of all the toys, so I played a few games of pretend with her.**_

_**As for Alex, he's kinda disappeared a bit. Tessa and I eat dinner with him everyday, but besides that he's been keeping himself locked away in his lab. I've tried to talk to him a couple of times. It feels like hes avoiding everyone.**_

_**Dec. 6. 75**_

_**I've been reading to Tessa every night before she goes to sleep. I've discovered that she very much likes fantasy, hates si-fi, and is indifferent to realistic fiction. Today I got her to do some painting with me. **_

_**Ever sens Alexander brought me here, I've found that my painting skills have gotten a lot better. I thinking that maybe for Christmas I'll paint Alex something.**_

_**I wish he would spend more time with me... With us.**_

_**Dec. 10. 75**_

_**Alex has decided to join us again. It's nice to have him around again. Tessa seems quite fond of him. She's taken to us quit quickly. And every day she starts acting more and more like a normal child. Though last night I cot her crying in her room thanks to my supper hearing. It was a little hard to understand her sens she dose only have the vocabulary of a 2year old, but I got what she was saying. She hates what she is, and wishes to be the same as everyone else. I told her to put her hand on her chest and feel her heart beet, and then had her listen to mine. I told her that that is what makes us the same not what we look like in or out. She was happy with that, but thin she told me she hated her name because of what it stands for. I countered that one with the fact that I remember reading some were that the name Tessa in Greek means the fourth Child. I also added that I used to have a friend named Tessa. That relaxed her down.**_

_**Dec. 14. 75**_

_**Alex and Tessa are so sweet together. Alex would make such a great father. He really cares about her. Then theirs this look in his eyes. To Alex, Tessa is his redemption. He's been so guilty about funding Tama Co that he blames himself for what happened to Tessa. Now, his self redemption is through taking care of her.**_

_**Well, it's Tessas bed time I best be off to read her to sleep...**_

**Tessas eyes started to feel heavy as she listened to Lexis voice and her head settled against her chest. Lexi was reading a story to her as the little girl sat in her lap.**

"...Little Mary March then ran safely home to her Mommy and Daddy. From that day further she knew better then to go snooping about in arias that her Mommy and Daddy had told her to not go**." Lexi placed the book back on the shelf next to the chair they were sitting on. Lexi gently pushed her fingers through Tessas hair before saying, "**Come on sweetly, time for bed**."**

**Tessa yawned and nodded. Lexi stood up with Tessa in her arms and placed her in bed.**

"Lexi**?" Tessa asked.**

"Yes, Tessa**?" Lexi replied as she brought the blanket up the Tessas chest.**

"What _is_ a Mommy? And a Daddy**?"**

**Lexi looked at her and sat on the edge of her bed, "**Well there a persons parents. There mom and dad. Mother and Father.**" Tessa looked at Lexi curiously. Lexi thought a moment then smiled at her, "**Well it doesn't mater the tidal they get, there role is always the same. I suppose there are two kinds of Mommies and Daddies. There are the ones who give birth to you and bring you into this world. Then there are Mommies and Daddies who adopt, parents who didn't bring you into the world. But again there role is always the same. They take care of you, make sure you eat right and exercise, make sure you're safe, give you guidance through life, and most important of all they Love you.**"**

**Tessa yawned again, being pulled stronger to sleep, "**Do you love me**?"**

**Lexi smiled as she handed her a teddy-bear, "**I may have not known you that long, but I'll have to answer yes to that question.**"**

**Lexi walked over to the door, "**Goodnight, Tessa**."**

**Lexi flipped off the light and, it would have been heard to hear had Lexi not possessed supper hearing, she heard Tessa say, "**Goodnight, Mommy.**"**

**Lexi turned around, "**Tessa that's not what I-**" Lexi sighed. Tessa was already asleep. Besides, according to what Lexi jest told her, she was, so was Alexander. Lexi felt a small smile sneak up on her as she shut the child's door for the night, "**I guess I kinda walked into that one**."**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: New Mission

**Chapter Twenty-Three: New Mission**

"Can you lift a little more Duck! I feel like I'm getting all the weight over hear.**" Tech said as the two Loonatics tried caring a large box out into the main room.**

"I'm lifting I'm lifting**!" Duck snapped at the coyote as he started to lift the box higher up then needed.**

"Whoa! Duck thats**!" Tech tripped and the box came down with him. Tech found himself sprawled on the floor covered in Christmas tinsel, ornaments, and garland. Tech sat up and glared at the mallard.**

**Duck nervously chuckled, "**Whoopsie**?"**

**Ace walked by and chuckled at them, "**Heehee, perhaps we should jest make you da tree Tech. You're already decorated."

**Tech gave Ace a look before getting up and telling Duck to help him clean it all up and bring it over to the tree. Slam was buzzy make sure the lights for the tree still worked as Rev ran about decorating to tower. Ace smiled at all his loonatics in the Christmas spirit. Especially Rev. The bird loved Christmas. Even now, as he zipped back and fourth with table decorations and garland that will be hung on the wall, he wore a elf hat and a Christmas Scarf. The Loonatics had Christmas music playing through the intercom system.**

"So Rev hows da decoration going**?" Rev zipped in front of him with a small box.**

"I've-placed-all-the-wreathes-on-doors-and-over-windows-and-set-up-all-the-table-decorations-and-put-up-the-lights-up-out-side.-Besides-the-tree-I'd-say-the-only-thing-left-to-put-up-is-the-stockings!**" Rev said lifting the box up slightly. "**Were-do-you-want-them-anyways?**"**

"Neh, put dem on the wall next to da tree dere. Dey should look good dere**." Ace instructed.**

"Okie-dokie**!" Rev ran over to the still bare tree and set the box down, "**First-up-is-Techs-Sock**." Rev placed a red sock up on the wall with techs name inscribed on the white of it in green with a triangle right after his name. "**Then,-oh-cool,-mine**." Revs was the same except in Red writing, "**Then-we-have-Ducks... Then-Slams**." Rev hung the socks up in raked pairs, "**Then-we-have-our-dear-Commander-and-Chiefs-then-we-...we have..."** Rev stopped and looked at the last socking in his hands. In pink cursive writing Lexis name had been placed.**

**The sudden stutter then silents of the bird got all of there attention. Ace walked over to Rev. Rev looked up at him, "S**hould I... Should I hang up Lexis stocking**?"**

**Ace thought a moment then smiled, "**Yes Rev. We still mite find her. Perhaps we'll have a Christmas miracle, ay?**"**

**Rev smiled too, and nodded before placing the Lexi Sock next to Aces.**

**The light in the room the dimmed and flashed with the colors of a hologram. The Loonatics all gathered around the console at which Zadavias hologram was coming from.**

"What's up boss**?" Ace greeted.**

**Zadavia looked at each Loonatics in tern, "**Loonatics, I've made a decision that I expect non of you will like**."**

**The guys all gave each other nerves glances.**

"What kinda decision?**" Tech managed to ask.**

**Zadavia sighed, "**A decision I, myself, do not like. For about three months now Lexi Bunny has been missing in action. During that time you Loonatics have suspended many resources in her search. Re-looking over and re-examination in vain the same clues over and over. All you've accomplished is a dead end.**"**

"It's not a dead end Zadavia!**" Ace protested. Knowing what she was about to say, "**Deres jest something we're over looking!**"**

**Zadavia shook her head, "**I'm sorry Ace. I'm afraid I must order the end of the search for Lexi. The Loonatics are to no longer spend time and resources in search of her... I'm sorry. Zadavia out**."**

**The room when back to normals leaving the 5 guys to process what she said. Ace grunted in frustration. He walked over to the tree and stared at it then gazed at the Christmas stockings. He pulled Lexis off the wall and threw aside, "**Mary Christmas, guys.**"**

**With that the yellow bunny left the room.**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Reflecting

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Reflecting in the Mirror**

**Lexi stared up at the ceiling as she lay in the plush bed of her room. It was perfectly dark with the exception of moonlight that reflected off the world of snow outside and through the window partnered with a soft glow of coals that kept the room warm from the fire pit. Lexi sighed and slipped her legs out from under the blanket. She tossed it aside and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, but couldn't sleep.**

**All day Tessa had refereed to the blond bunny as Mommy, wile simultaneously calling Alexander Daddy. Neither of the two having the hart to tell her other wise. Lexi wasn't sure how she felt about it. She knew she was the one to blame for the child's action, but calling her Mommy and Alex Daddy implied many things. Things Lexi wasn't sure about.**

**It implied so much responsibility and a more mature relationship with Alex. It's true, Lexi once felt that should could take on that kinda responsibility with Alex, but things were different then and now. Only now was she realizing it. **

**Lexi got out of the bed and wandered into the bathroom. There she leaned on the sink counter, "**What do I do**?" She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She was tired and looked it, but Lexi saw something else in her reflection. Something she was suddenly surprised she hadn't noticed before. **

**She looked healthy.**

**Not that she didn't before, but there was a difference. The last time she had truly looked at her reflection was back in Acme City at Loonatics Headquarters. She had changed so much in such a little time. Though it wasn't to surprising when she thought of the sudden life style change. In the City, with the guys, her life was hectic! Always worrying about the city, about whether her friends would be okay, about how her job may affect her family, and when she wasn't worrying about someone else she had to worry about her own well being. And sens no one on the team had a very large cooking vocabulary non of them ate that healthy. Then there was constant exercise do to battles and training. Every one on the team is healthy, but jest how healthy are they?**

**But here, at the castle, with Alexander, she was living with no worries, or at least very little of them. She was now eating healthy food, and she actually manged to eat all three meals a day instead of making it the having to run out the door to save the world. She got exercise, but it wasn't constant and strenuous. **

**Looking in the mirror she could see that. Her hair had obtained a natural healthy full and glossy look. Her fur had brightened into a almost glow compared to her old self. Her eyes shined brightly. Her lips had a natural moistness to them. She had even gained a little weight. Making her go from stick figureous healthy to jest plain healthy. Plus she was more mentally at peace then she had been in year.**

**She owed it all to the care-free life Alex had given her. Lexi looked one last time in the mirror before going to laying back down on the bed. She let her wrist rest on her forehead. She suddenly felt tired again, _really_ tired. As she shut her eyes she spoke one more time, "**But how will things change with Tessa now in the picture? If I say I wish that it was jest Alex and me, dose that make me selfish**?"**

**As Lexi reached that point of almost sleep she heard it.**

"**Y**a, your selfish**!" **

**Lexi shot open her eyes and looked around her room. No one was there. Lexi slipped off the bed and looked around.**

"Do you have any idea jest HOW selfish you are**?" It came from the bathroom. Lexi, now feeling not so tired, followed the voice into the bathroom, but again no one was there.**

"H...Hello**?"**

"Hello**!" Lexi looked up to see her reflection in the mirror, or at least an almost reflection. The Lexi in the mirror had her arms crossed and a displeased look on her face. Lexi walked over and once again leaned on the counter will staring into the mirror.**

**The Mirror Lexi pointed at Lexi, "**Your _really_ selfish girl! That little girl in the next room _needs_ you! You and Alex, and on that note, if you haven't notice Alex kinda needs her**."**

"What**-?"**

"No whats here Missy! We may not fully understand what has happened to Alex in these last three years, but obviously he needs some kinda self-redemption from things he's done! And it's obviously not you! He's been happier sens he excepted Tessa into his life. We can not expect him to surrender her inordor for you to keep a happy carefree life**."**

**Lexi down, "**I... I guess your right.**"**

"I'm not done yet.**" Lexi suddenly felt the room around her fade away into a black void with only two lights. One set on her and the other one set on the Mirror Lexi, only now she's dressed in her Loonatics uniform, "**You've forgotten our duties. You've forgotten our friends**." She jest with her hand as another light came on. Reveling the male Loonatics. Ace standing in front, Rev and Tech at his sides, Slam and Duck at there sides.**

"Guys**-" Lexi looked at her friends and tried to take a step toured them only to find she hadn't moved an inch closer to them.**

**Ace stepped foreword looking around with a saddened face, "**Lexi were are you? Are you alright? Lex, were you-?**" Tears formed in the yellow bunnies eyes, "**Are you dead**?"**

"I'm not Ace! Guys! I'm fine! I'm happy! I'm here**!" Lexi yellowed out to them.**

"And what about family**?" Mirror Lexi said jestering with her other arm as another light came on. Showing to elderly rabbits: One female, a dark tan rabbit with sandy blond hair dusted with silver; The other a gray rabbit with black hair and a small limp in his right leg that he supported with a cane. Added to them was another gray rabbit with light blue eyes and long hair tied in the back.**

"Mom. Dad. Max**." Lexi said sadly.**

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm sure Sis will be found safly.**" The Younger rabbit said with a hand on the woman shoulder.**

"As happy as the day we brought her home, Linda**." The older male agreed.**

"Oh Max, Russ, I hope you two are right and that our baby girls okay.**"**

**Lexi felt tears come to her eye, "**I am, mama, I'm okay**."**

"And what about Alexanders mom? He's been so preoccupied with _you_ he hasn't told his mother he's alive**." Mirror Lexi stated as she faded away and was replaced by the light gray woman.**

"First I lost Derick, then Alex. My baby boy.**"**

**Lexi looked at the three groups. Two calling out for her one cry for Alexander.**

**Lexi didn't know what to do.**

"I don't know what to do! What do I do!**?" She screamed falling to her knees.**

**Lexi sat up with a jolt. Tears rushing down her cheeks. Her heart beating and breathing in gasps. She looked around. She was safely with in her room at the castle. She looked up at the window to see day break. **

**She pulled her legs to her chest and aloud herself to cry into her folded arms till her heart slowed and breathing steadied. Taking deep breaths Lexi looked around and thought. Running her hand through her hair she thought.**

"**I** know what to do**."**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Lab Work and Good N

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Lab Work and Good Nights **

"Ouch**!" Lexi withdrew her hand and placed the finger she zapped into her mouth. Lexi sighed and looked up at the scans she had for what she was trying build. Though long ago she had been granted access to Alex's lab she only found recently a reason to use it. **

**Taking her finger out of her mouth Lexi flipped the triangular brick over. Cheeking its wiring: she cross referenced it with the blue prints blown up on the screens in front of her. She typed in a few things and the prints automaticly changed to her modifications.**

**Lexi, though smart and a lot more techno savvy then most of the guys thought, she was still no Tech or Alex. She had to take her time and use trial and error before it was ready. What could she have expected? Melding together an invention of Alex's and one of Techs wasn't going to be a walk in the park. She would of simply used one or the other, but Alex's didn't fully meet her needs and Tech would be able to recognize and track one of his own inventions to easily and quickly. **

**She couldn't have that. However combining the designs would be perfect. Not easy though. Lexi fiddled with it again before it sparked at her again. She gave a frustrated sigh and set it aside.**

"**D**eep breath Lexi.**" She mumbled to herself, "**You can work on it later.**"**

"**Hey, angel, what-cha up to up here?" Lexi looked up to see Alex leaning in the door frame. He had his arms crossed and lopsided smile spreed across his lips. Lexi smiled back at him as she pressed a button that made the displayed blue prints disappear.**

"Nothing much, just...**" Lexi eyeballed the device before slipping it into her pocket, "**Messing around with things I guess**."**

**Alex gave a slightly wiry look, but shrugged it off, "**Anything I can help with?**"**

**'**_yes_**!' She thought but voiced the opposite, "**Naw, like I was saying just fiddling around**." She could of used his help. He could get this done in no time, but she needed to do it on her own. She didn't know why, she just had to do it that way. **

**Lexi smiled again and stood up. Alex lightly chuckled for kicking himself off the door frame and meeting her with a kiss, "**Well, maybe your 'fiddling' would go better if you got to sleep.**"**

**Lexi looked at him questioningly, "**What time is it?**"**

"A little past midnight I think. Maybe later**"**

**Lexi sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "**I must of lost track of time**." She looked up at Alex, "**Did you get Tessa down okay?**"**

**Alex casually shrugged wile his hands to drop down to around her hips and waist, slightly pulling her into him, "**I read her a story and she went out like a lite, but she did say something about wanting to spend tomorrow with 'Mommy'.**"**

**Alex lightly taped her noise with the pad of his pointer. Lexi smiled slightly, it not quite reaching her eyes as she was still a little unsure of the new label. **

"Then I guess I should get some sleep.**" Lexi said yawning. Finally realizing just how tired she was. **

**She released herself from his warm hold and started to walk toured the door way, but Alex caught her hand. Lexi turned to look at him.**

**Alex looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, "**It's kinda a long walk back to the other wing where your room is**." He looked up finding the wall interesting as a light pink tinted his cheeks and the bridge of his noise, "A**nd I'm sure you're rather tired...**"**

"Yeah**?" Lexi asked. Pushing him to continue.**

**He looked into he eyes with a little-boy shyness, "**You could stay in _my_ room tonight? It just down the hall and... I could send a droid to get your night close. I'm not trying to try anything funny or noth-**"**

**Lexi kissed him, before just barely pulling away and allowing there foreheads to rest on one another, "**Lead the way.**"...**

**Tessa held tightly to her hand. Fear from the dream still streaming in the child's thoughts. The thumb of her free hand absentmindedly found its way to her mouth as her arm tightened around the brown teddy bear. Her blue footed pajamas with moons and stars swished every time her legs brushed by each other. **

**She looked up as Mrs. Annebeth's pace slowed to a stop. The feline attendant gave a warm smile to Tessa before gently nudging her toured the door in front of them. "**Go on child 'ere in there. Nontin' to be afraid of any mo'**" **

**Tessa gave one last glance up at Annebeth, her eyes slightly glowing in the moon light from the window, and pushed through the door. The room was dark, but Tessa could make out the out line of a bed in the moon light. The room was chilly. The fire had gone out probably hours ago. Tessa shivered a movement, rubbing her arms, before running over to the bed. Soft thumping of her feet against the stone flooring. **

**She saw a hand that was barley falling off the side of the bed. Wrapping both hands around it she gave a light tug paired with a small voice saying, "**Mommy...M-mama?**"**

**Lexi shifted slightly before Tessa saw a soft glow of pink that quickly turned into emerald eyes, "**Tessa**?" Lexi blinked, allowing them to focus on the small child in the dark before her. "**Sweetie, what are you doing up? What's wrong?**"**

"B-bad dream.**" Tears started to rim the child's eyes, "**Th-then you weren't in your r-room.**"**

"Oh, Tessa, I'm sorry.**" Lexi sat up then leaned down to pick the child up to the bed. This was the third night Lexi had stayed in Alexanders room. Lexi nudged Alex.**

"Hum-wha? What is it? Tessa what are-**" Alex said groggily. Sleep heavily keeping it's hold.**

"She had a bad dream. I usually hear her and get her, but... Even with supper hearing I can't hear her from here. Now scoot-ch**."**

**Alex removed an arm that had been wrapped around the blond bunny and moved enough for Lexi to place the child snugly between them. Tessa smiled tiredly at Alex as he tousled her hair then wrapped his arm back around Lexi and now the raccoon child.**

"Night Daddy**."**

"Night Sweetie.**"**

"Night Mommy**."**

"Night baby**." Both Lexi and Alex watched at the child instantly fell back asleep. **

**Alex looked up at Lexi, "**Dose she have these '_bad dreams_' regularly?**"**

**Lexi yawned, "**Yeah, but there getting less frequent**." **

"But still happening**." Alex paused a moment, "**If your going to be spending more nights in here then perhaps it would be best to move Tessa into the room across the hall**."**

"That would probably be best**." Lexi agreed with a soft smile. Alex smiled too before resting his head down and falling back into his own slumber. Lexi looked at the two next to her. They looked adorable together, and she could sens there love. Alex's love for her and his love for the child in between them. Tessas love and connection to the two adults. Even her own love that mirrored theirs. **

**A content, warm, happy, feeling settled its self with in Lexi. A feeling that made many of Lexis doubts and worries wash away that very moment. She wrapped her arms around the child and closing her eyes her sleep was accompanied by one thought.**

**'**_Perhaps being Mommy is what I need too._**'**


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Christmas

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Christmas**

**Alex grunted and threw himself into a sitting position. "**Hum? Wha-?**!"**

"Christmas**!"**

"Wha**-" Alex blinked away at his sleep and aloud his vision to focused on the little girl that had jumped and what felt like a barrel rolled onto his stomach.**

"Christmas, Daddy**!" Tessa repeated lifting her small arms up excitedly.**

**Alexander relaxed and rested a hand on her head; smiling as he did so, "**So it is**." He looked at Lexi still asleep at his side, "**Should we wake Mommy**?"**

**Tessa nodded and giggled before tipping over, off his lap, and colliding into Lexis side. She woke up with a grunt. She looked up at Alex then, lifting her arm up to see better, looked down at the grinning child. She smiled, "**Why, hello there**." Tessa giggled again, "**Oh you think that was funny do y'**?" Another giggle in response.**

"Well**!" Lexi sat up with the child in her lap, "**There's only one way to respond to that**."**

"How**?" Tessa grinned.**

"How? Do you know what it is Alexander**?"**

"No I do not.**" Both Alex and Lexi where making there voices go into mock sophisticated tones. **

"No**?"**

"No my dear, please elaborate**."**

"It's called...RASPBERRY!**" Lexi then raspberried the child's tummy. Tessa, like any small child, burst into laughter.**

"Da-D-da-daddy!**" Tessa giggled out, "**H-help**!" **

**Lexi looked up at Alex, "**Don't you-**" Alex leaped at her immediately tickling the fellow bunny. This causing "**Dare**!" to come out a sequel followed by giggling. Lexi caught hold of Tessas ankle and pulled her over, "**Child shied!**"**

"Wont work!**" Alex called putting his pointer finger in the air before tickling both of them. Through the giggles Lexi managed to get her foot onto Alexs gut and push him. **

**Sitting up on her arms Lexi pointed to Alex, "**Get 'em Tessa**!" **

**The child did just that! Jumping onto Alex and tickling him they way he had them before Lexi joined in.**

"Hahaha! O-haha-okay! Okay! I give.**"**

"Say uncle**!" Lexi replied.**

"Commm-hm-hm-e on!Haaha oh haa**!"**

"Uncle! Uncle!**" Tessa said parroting Lexi.**

"Fine! Uncle! UNCLE!**" Alex nearly yelled through his laughter.**

**The three then collapsed into a pile of laughter and giggles. Lexi in comforts of one of Alex's arms and Tessa curled in the other. Once there breath was caught Alex looked at both, kissed Lexi and kissed Tessa's cheek before saying, "**Well my girls, how about we go see what Santa left for us, ay?**" **

"Yes! Yes!**" Tessa said jumping up and crawling off the bed. She ran to the door before running back and grabbing Lexi's hand, "**Come on! Hurry! Hurry!**" **

**Lexi chuckled, "**We're coming! Don't worry.**"**

**The three walked together to the main living room of the west wing of the castle where they had set up and decorated a tree a few days prior. The three still only wore there pajamas. Tessa was in her blue footed pajamas with moons and stars, Lexi in her white one with a gold flower outline on the chest, and Alex in a pair of of green and red checkered pair. When they entered the living room Mrs. Annabeth and Xavier where in there all ready. Xavier tending to the fireplace as there was one in every room for heating. Mrs. Annabeth had, by the looks of thing, just finished placing a light breakfast on the table: fruit, toast, a bowl of Christmas nuts, along with a cheese and meat spread. The cat and wolf where also still clad in there night clothing: Her's a long night gown that was a simple dark blue with white bordering; his a light faded color of blue vertically striped with white ones. Lexi smiled at how they matched. **

**The tree was surrounded with brightly wrapped boxes and toys, all except a few for Tessa, and five stockings hung over the fire. The three walked over to the couch that sat in front the table that held breakfast that intern was placed in front of the fire place.**

"Breakfast looks great guys**." Alex said as he walked over to the fireplace, "**Thank you**."**

**He took one of the stockings off the mantel then looked over at Tessa. The stoking had light brown Teddy bear sticking out the top with a big red bow around it's neck, "**This one's for you little one**."**

**Lexi watched, with a smile, from the couch as Tessa walked up to Alex with a big grin. Alex handed the stocking to the small child. It took both hands for the child to hold it as she walked back to Lexi and plopped onto the floor. Tessa took out the teddy bear, smiled at it, nuzzled it to see how soft he was, before handing him over for Lexi to see. Tessa then peeked in to see what else mite fill the rest off it.**

"Chocolate**!" Tessa smiled as she pulled out a chocolate Santa wrapped in bright foil. Also filling the stoking was other Christmas candies added with a tooth brush and an orange.**

"You only get to eat that after you eat the orange**." Lexi warned. This was actually a tradition of Lexi's family. Sens most people when they get up for Christmas don't want to have to worry about cooking and want to just get to the gifts and have fun with there family her family had started a thing where they fill the stoking with Christmas nuts and fruit. For a basic breakfast and to simply snack through out the day on what was out. **

**Tessa smiled at Lexi, "**Okay**." she then looked under the tree and eyeballed the gifts. She pointed at them ad gave Lexi a curious look.**

**Lexi giggled, "**Have at them.**"**

**Alex chuckled as the child did just that. He then took a small wrapped gift off the mantle of the fireplace and sat down next to Lexi on the couch; wrapping his arm around her as she leaned into him. **

"Lexi**," Alex said gently.**

"Hum**?" she looked up at him. Alex lifted his hand and opened it to show the little present. **

"Merry Christmas**." Lexi smiled as she took the gift in her hands. Underneath the wrapping, inside a box, was a small pendent necklace. The pendent was made of mettle in a diamond shape. It was a sapphire blue with a strip of emerald green going across the middle.**

"It's beautiful Alex.**" Lexi said kissing his cheek. **

**Alex gave his lopsided smile, "**Yeah. And check this out**." Alex ran his finger across the green band. Suddenly the pendent broke apart and started to hover. A light was blinking as it hovered around the room.**

"What's? What's it doing?**" Lexi asked.**

"Recording**." Alex replied, "**I made it so that it could make holo-recordings**." Holding the chain in his hand Alex pinched the part of the pendent that remained and the rest came back reconnecting to it. Alex placed it around her neck while slipping in a kiss to the base of her neck. **

**Lexi felt a blush grace her cheeks as they smiled at each other. "**This kinda makes what I made you look like crap**."**

**Alex raised a brow, "**You made me something? Where is it**."**

"Behind the tree. Separate from Tessa's gifts**." **

**Alex got up and walked over to the tree, giving Tessa a pat on the head as he walked by, and pulled out a flat semi-large package. Unwrapping it Alex smiled a smiled that lit his eyes. "**Lexi, you did this from memory**?"**

**Lexi shrugged slightly, "**Yeah, but I'm afraid it's not that good**."**

"No, Lexi, I _love_ it**." Alex said sitting back down with the painting of the old apartment they shared in college. "**It's wonderful. All the details are so...so...**" Alex's smile became soft, "**so many memories**."**

**Alex leaned over and kissed Lexi, "**I love you.**"**

"I love you too.**"**


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: As Time Goes By

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: As Time Goes By**

_**Dec. 26. 75**_

_I almost forgot how long it's been sens I actually watched T.V._

_Alex installed a television in the main living room as a few days late Christmas gift to the household. _

_All I can help think about is how the guys used to have the TV going all the time. What with there being six of us in the HQ it become a common form of entertainment right up next to the pool and air hockey tables._

_Up until now I hadn't been thinking much about the guys, about Zadavia, or that whole life. I wonder how there doing?_

_How long have I been away from them? ...Five months... Almost Six. Six happy month with Alexander. I've been so happy here with him. With Tessa. With Mrs. Annabeth and Xavier._

_I haven't been this happy in a long time._

_That's how I know I'm making the right decision. Sure it's a decision for myself. Perhaps its a little selfish, but aint I aloud to be once... I'm sure I'm make the right decision about this, about the guys, and how I want my life to be..._

_So why then... do I feel so guilty?_

_**Jan. 1. 76**_

_Last night was a LOT of fun! Tho my head is killing me! I can't believe I let Alex talk me into playing new years drinking games. Luckily we got Tessa settled down to bed long before we all started drinking. _

_Mrs. Annabeth is one wiled Cat once you get a few drinks in her. XD_

_God! I haven't got drunk like that sens I first turned 21! Being a hero usually means you have to keep yourself in check -A- because of public experience and -B- because you can be called on duties at any moment._

_**Feb. 23. 76**_

_Alex is starting to get a little noise about what I'm doing in the lab. He keeps peeking in on me, but I'm able to get all the stuff cleaned up before hand. One good thing about super hearing is you always know when someones coming. But eh he asks me what I'm doing. Its done is a playful way, like he doesn't really care if he gets an answer, but I know better. His eyes betray him on that aspect. He wants to know. Especially when I come to bed with marks on my hands from where I've been shocked or cut. When he sees them he always asks what happened, a little more forcibly. Alex has always had this protective nature about him. Part of it wanting to know whats going on. Yet he'll never do anything to betray my trust like snooping around to figure it out or forcing/ tricking it outta me._

_I just keep reassuring him that I'm fine. _

_I don't know why I don't want to tell him about it. About what I'm doing, my plans, my decision. Why I feel like I have to do this on my own. I just do._

_**Apr. 16. 76 **_

_It was my birthday today. _

_I'm now 25! Alex turned 26 last month._

_Tessa made me... something... out of glitter, glue, and cut up pieces of paper. I'm not sure what it's suppose to be, but it is pretty._

_Alex and I had a picnic in the greenhouse. Alex apologized that we had to go in there instead of out side. But I don't think it would have been as fun had we been out side. What with it being a land of snow and ice .The greenhouse was nice and warm so I didn't mind. Beautiful room! I need to remember to visit it more often._

_The two of us had **quite** a bitof fun in there. Heavy make-out and heavy petting. We didn't go any further then that. We haven't gone any further then that's at all sens I've been here. _

_I want to go all the way with him again. For it's not like we haven't done it before, but I'm not complaining. We're going slow, just like when we first where together._

_And I'm loving every minuet of it! 3_

_**May. 31. 76**_

_I finished it... now just have to find the right time and location to use it... I pray this works..._

_**Jun. 11.76**_

_It's hard to believe that it's summer time when all you see out the window is snow! One of the only reminder that it was summer was that I was watching summer specials on the Television with Tessa._

_...It was a news clip that I saw them. My eyes had gotten stuck to the TV. It was surprising that I hadn't seen them on that screen yet. But there they had been. Tech, Slam, Duck and Rev standing in the back as Ace gave a statement on there behalf about there current mission..._

_**Jul. 12. 76**_

_Alex asked me something today and I am officially very, very, nervous about it...^/^_


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: It's only Dinner

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: It's only Dinner, Right? **

"Mrs. Annabeth? Do you think I'm being to... _nervous_ about this?**" Lexi asked looking back at the cat, "**I mean, it's only dinner right?**"**

"Well, m' Lady**," Mrs. Annabeth said flipping through the dresses that lined the inner part of Lexis bureau. "**T'e Master had made it 'ery clear 'at 'is dinna is _special_, and 'ere is da fact 'at he said to 'ere mo'e formal attire**." Mrs. Annabeth looked up at Lexi, "**So, no. I ain't be thinkin' y' ove' reactin'**."**

"And he actually _asked_ me to dinner**."Lexi gave her a small smile before looking back at her reflection in the mirror as she held up a yellow and black dress, "**What do you think of this one**?"**

"Mommy looks like a bumble bee**!" Tessa giggled as she rolled a little on the bed. Lexi gave the child a amused glance.**

"Thanks for that**."**

"Ah, but da child be right.**" Mrs. Annabeth also slightly chuckled as she took the dress from Lexis hands and placed it back in the bureau. She shifted through several others before pulling out another one, "**How 'bout 'is one**?"**

**Lexi made a face, "**It's a little high. That would barley cover the upper part of my thigh and the neck line 's a little low, too, don't you think? I don't even have a lot to show off.**" Lexi replied muttering the last bit to her self. Lexi gave a sigh, "**We're looking for formal not slut.**"**

"What's a Slut?**"**

**Lexi looked at Tessa, then to Mrs. Annabeth, before back at the child, "**...Nothing, just forget I said that**."**

**Mrs. Annabeth put it back, then the plump woman placed her hands on her hips as she stared into the line of dresses. It was like she was waiting for the perfect dress to just show it's self; and it seemed to just that.**

"Ah**!" She pulled out another one. This one being much less revealing then the previous and not so gawd awful as the yellow. "**What do y' 'ay ta dis one?**"**

**Lexi walked over and gave it a good looking at. It had a Greek feel to it. There was two pink straps that tied around the neck. It was mostly white with a black sash around the middle and a red draping effect. Sown into the side was a few fake blue flowers and gold tassels. There where arms that reviled the shoulders but cover the arms and hands.**

**Lexi held it up to herself and looked at her reflection before looking back to Mrs. Annabeth and Tessa, "**Well? What do you two think**?"**

"Beautiful m' Lady, Beautiful**." **

"Mommy's pretty.**"**

**Lexi smiled at her reflection again, "**This one then. I'll where this one tonight**."**

"'en if 'at's settled den I'll be getten da 'ittle one ta bed, check up on da boys an' den be back ta help y' 'et ready.**" Mrs. Annabeth said as she walked over to Tessa and picked her up.**

**Tessa groaned, "**But I'm hungry!**"**

"Oh non of dat 'ow, you 'ad yo' dinna less den an hour ago**."**

**Tessa slumped in the cats arms then leaned over to look at Lexi, "**But I want to satay up with mommy and daddy. I want to be apart of the _special_ dinner!**"**

**Lexi felt a soft smile grace her lips as she walked over and ran her fingers through the child hair, "**I'm sorry baby, but tonight's dinner is only for Daddy and me, but I promise we'll do something special with you soon. Okay?**"**

**Tessa looked down a moment thinking it over before looking back up, "**Okay**." She lifted her arms up, "**Nighty night, Mama**."**

**Lexi hugged the babe, "**Nighty night, Tessa. I love you."

"Love you, too**." Tessa looked at Mrs. Annabeth, "**Story**?"**

"Alright, but o'ly one. I got stuff ta be doin'**." She replied.**

"Thank you Mrs. Annabeth**." Lexi called as the feline walked out of the room with the child in hand.**

"'ot a problem M' Lady. Ifen you want ta be washin' befo' dinna, best be getten to it.**" **

**Lexi nodded as the door shut, and looked at the dress still in her hands. She gently laid it down on the bed, using her palm to iron out any wrinkles, before heading to the bathroom. A towel and robe hung from a couple of hooks on the wall. The room was chilly, so Lexi undressed quickly before getting into the shower. Allowing the warm water to rush over her.**

**As she started to wash her hair, besides realizing her hair had gotten quite long compared to how she usually kept it as it was now able to cup around her head, she started thinking. She was never one for singing in the shower. A little fact that could surprise many who knew her and her love for music. No, she did a lot of thinking when she bathed. This time being no exception as her thoughts began to wander to what the rest of the night was going to be like.**

**'**_I wonder why I feel so nervous?_**' she thought to herself '**_We have dinner together every night, so it's not like that's something new. I guess it was the way he asked, because he was nervous. But why would he be nervous? It's only dinner, right? Yet he asked for it to be formal, and that Tessa be in bed_**.'**

**Lexi paused long enough in her musings to rinse out the shampoo from her hair before thinking out loud, "**Maybe it's not just dinner**."**

**Sorry this chapter it a little short**

_**Lexis dress can be seen at → Siamese712. Deviantart .com/art/Say-Yes-To-The-Dress-195084385? (with out the spaces) **_


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: A Night For Romance

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Night For Romance **

"Xavier and Mast'a Alex are all read'a in the dinnin' hall.**" Mrs. Annabeth said as she a Lexi walked down the hall that lead to one of the castles dinning halls. Tonight the young rabbit couple weren't eating in the regular dinning hall that was located in the central part of the castle, but rather one that was larger and located on the outer rim.**

"How long have they been waiting**?" Lexi asked playing with the salmon gloves she had decided to wear with the predetermined dress. "**I know I took a little longer then I meant to, but I hate the thought of them just standing around all this time.**"**

"Oh, nothin' ta 'orry abo't dear. 'e Mast'a wanted ta be 'ere early ta 'ake sore evera thing 'as perfect**." **

**Lexi could hear music coming from a set of tall double doors came into view up ahead; along with the mermors of Alex and Xavier. They approached the doors, Lexi felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach as Mrs. Annabeth gently pushed open the door.**

"Come 'ow my Lady**," Mrs. Annabeth offered Lexi her hand, "**The Masta awaits**." **

**Lexi smiled, taking Mrs. Annabeths hand she was lead into the dining hall. Lexis eyes quickly took everything in. The room was large with high ceilings where murals and paintings had been placed by artist centuries ago. Large windows took up one wall that looked out into the court yards out side. A set of windows really being doors that led out to a medium sized balcony. A table was centered in front of large fire place and a band of re-purposed servant droids where gently playing near by where a large part of the room was obviously designed for dancing. **

**Out of every thing one thing caught the blond bunnies attention the most.**

**Xaviar and Alex stood by the table. Alexs back to the door. Xaviar mermered something to Alex, as he handed Alex something that he promptly placed in his inner chest pocket, and made a gesture toward where Lexi and Mrs. Annabeth had entered. Alex turned to look at them. A gentl smile forming on his lips as his eyes half lided with a calm happy look. He was dressed in a black tux with a blue bow tye and white gloves, as he walked over to the two girles.**

**Mrs. Annabeth guides Lexi in front of her, "**I pres'nt 'e Lady of 'e castle, Lexi**."**

**Alex took Lexis hand from Mrs. Annabeth and smiled, "**You look beautiful Lexi.**"**

**Lexi slightly blushed and smiled back, "**You don't look too bad yourself**."**

**Alexander lightly chuckled, "**Shall we, my Lady?**"**

"Lead the way, good sir.**"**

**Alex lead them to the table, pulling the seat out for Lexi before sitting himself. As they ate they joined in idle conversation.**

"...I just hope they can get out alright.**" Lexi finished.**

"I'm sure they will. If the police and other official rescue operations can't do it I'm sure they'll call in the L...um.**" Alex stopped his reply for a moment and cleared his throat slightly, "**They'll get some one who can do it**."**

**Lexi looked down a moment, "**You mean they'll call the Loonatis?**"**

**Alex looked away, "**Yeah**."**

"Alex you don't need to avoid the topic of my friends. I don't know why you have recently.**"**

**Alex placed his hand on hers, "**Ever sens you saw that news report you look sad when ever they come up. I know you miss them Lex**i." Alex looked down a moment. His expression drooping as he thought, and the hand he didn't hold hers with momentarily lingered over where his chest pocket was. He looked back at her, "**You...You do know you can go back to them? When ever you wish.**"**

**Lexi gave him a warm smile, "**I know, and you're right. I do miss them but I've also been enjoying it here. I'd rather be here, at this moment in time, with you.**"**

**Alex smiled and stroked his thumb across her hand, "**I can never express the shear magnitude of happiness I have that you are here with me, Lexi. That you stayed with after I**," a slightly strained chuckle comes from him, "**...well, I didn't exactly ask you to come here now did I?**"**

**Lexi crosses her arms in a joking manner, "**No you didn't...but I don't blame you for what you did. I probably would of done something like it if our places where switched**."**

**Alex smiled warmly with his eyes shining softly with love, as he retook her hand in his. "**Would you care to dance, Lexi?**"**

"I would love to.**"**

**Alex kissed her hand before standing up and leading her to the dance floor. With a snap of his finger the band of ****servant **droids started to play a slow Walts. First Alex gave a bow to Lexi, she curtsies in return, then started the dance. 

**As the two danced there eyes locked together. A warm, affectionate, gaze that made there eyes sparkle with the deep feeling of love they shared. Lexi let her head rest on Alex's chest as he placed his cheek on the top of her head; taking a breath he could smell the vanilla strawberry scent. In that moment there was a feeling of perfect. A moment where every things right and they both knew they where making the right decisions. This is what they wanted. This life, this love.**

**When the music stopped Alex held her a moment longer. Rubbing his hand gently on her shoulder.**

**With a content sigh Lexi looked up at him, "**so**?"**

"What**?" Alex smiled at her.**

"What are you up to**?"**

"What are you talking about**?"**

**Lexi separated from him a little, close enough for him to still let his arms stay around her but far enough so she could look at him with a gentle gaze, "**Special diner, Special dinning hall with a dance floor, baby tucked into bed. Yup, you're defiantly up to something**."**

**Alex chuckled softly, "**Maybe I am. After all I've owed you a fiance dinner for quite awhile. Sorry I'm a few years late**."**

**Lexi leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. He slid his hands down till he was holding hers, "**There _is_ something I want to ask you Lexi, but first I feel the need to tell you a little story.**" He took her by the hand and started to walk with her towards the balcony door where they stood out side looking out at the snowy grounds. "**Remember Lexi, that dinner I missed? The one that had turned out to be our anniversary dinner of when we became an official couple.**"**

"Of course. I was _so_ mad at you, but then you gave me that bear and promised to make it up to me.**" Lexi said rubbing her hands against her arms.**

**Alexander took his jacket and draped it over he shoulders, "**Do you remember what I said I was doing that made me forget**?"**

"Wasn't it getting supplies for a robotic project**?"**

**He gave her shoulders a rub, "**Yes, that's what I said, but that was a lie at the time. I used the same excuse as to why I wasn't at your cheer-leading tryouts, but that had been a lie too**."**

**Lexi looked up at him with a questioning look tinted with a little hurt, "**Why are you telling me this?**"**

"Because I want you to know what I was really doing... Lets go back inside.**" He lead her back in and sat them down on a padded window seal. Taking her hands in his he continued, "**The way I got my scar was because of a glass case falling on me, but they don't have glass cases at the robotic store, now do they? The night of the dinner I was at the jewelers, and during your tryouts I went to pick it up**." He placed his hand on her cheek, "**I was going to give it to you that night at the make up dinner, but I didn't get the chance**." Alex stood up, "**We where never meant to remember that day because of the meteor and all it brought**."**

**Lexi felt her breath get stuck as Alex kneeled down in-front of her pulling out a small jewelers box from his chest pocket, "**I love you Lexi. You're my love, my life, and now I want you to be my wife.**" He opened the box to show a diamond engagement ring, "**Will you merry me**?"**

**Lexi felt it hard to breath as Alex pulled the glove off her left hand and place the ring on her hand. "**I-I**" She took a breath, "Y**es, Alex, Yes!**"**

**He breathed in relief as he caught her in a hug and placed them back on the window seal. He held her close, "**I love you Lexi, so much**."**

"I love you Alexander.**"**

**He pressed his lips to hers and rested his head against hers as the both smiled at each other. He kissed her again this time with more passion and urgency. Lexi replying with the same passion and urgency. He ksised along her neck resting his head a moment at crook to take in her scent. How he loved this woman, and how she loved this man.**

"Be with me Lexi**." he whispered before taking her hand a leading her away from the window seal and away from the dinning hall.**


	30. Chapter Thirty: In Bliss

**Chapter Thirty: In Bliss**

**Lexi sleepily readjusted closer to the warm body laying next to hers as a hand gently played with her hair. Under her palm she could feel the ever light rumble of a chuckle in his chest as she attempted to fall back asleep.**

"Come now, wake up**."**

"Mrm, no**."**

"Need to wake up sometime, Lex.**" The hand that played with her hair went down to do small circle on her shoulder blade. **

**Lexi, sighing, opened one eye and looked up at Alex. The room was dark, as the curtains had been drawn over the windows and the rooms fire had died out hours ago, so he was about the only thing she could actually see, "**But I don't want to. It's nice and warm here**." She snuggled her head into his side, "**Every where else is so damn _cold_.**"**

**There was another deep chuckle as Alex sat up on his arms, Lexi giving a small moan of protest, his smile in his voice, "**Lexi**."**

**Lexi tilted her head up at him opening her eyes, "**Fine**." She sits up wrapping part of the blanket around her chest to help contain the warmth and lets a small smile bless her lips, "**I'm up**."**

**Alexander smiled, his eyes sparkled with a content happiness and a glinting fog of unadulterated bliss, as he cupped her chin, "**That wasn't so bad was it?**" He didn't give her a chance to answer before placing his lips to hers.**

**The both cringed, shutting there eyes, as bright light filled the room.**

"Up and adam, Sir**." Xavier said as he went to draw the curtain of the other windows, "**It's a bright sunshine morning**."**

"Emphases on _bright_.**" Alex said with an aggravated groan bordering a growl. Lexi slightly hid under his form as a blush stretched across her cheeks.**

"Sunshin is good for ya, mast'a**." Mrs. Annabeth said as she started the fire.**

"You two know how to ruin, you know**." Alex said with a unimpressed look before pulling the blanket up and over his and Lexis heads. He leaned over Lexi smiling down at her with a chuckle.**

"Alex, we're both _naked_!**" Lexi said in an embarrassed hushed tone. **

**Alex kissed her with a smile, "**_Really_**?" He looked down at the two of them, "**I hadn't noticed.**"**

**Lexis rolled her eyes and let out a amused grunt before lightly hitting him in the gut, "**_Alex_**."**

**Alex sighed, "**All right I asked them to wake us up today so it's only fair I get rid of them**."**

**Alex flipped the blanket off his head, "**Xavier is everything ready for today**?"**

"Yes Sir**." The wolf answered.**

"Thanks old friend**," Alex sat up. "**Mrs. Annabeth can you get the baby up and ready? And Xavier can you be so kind to start breakfast**?"**

**The two nodded before leaving at which point Lexi sat up and gave Alex a look crossing her amrs, "**What's going on**?"**

**Alex had a relaxed grin as the look of content filled his eyes again, "**As much as I like keeping the love of my life**," He said taking her left hand, where the ring he gave her encircled her finger, and kissing her palm, "**cooped up with me in a giant castle. I'm sure you, and Tessa, wouldn't mind some social interaction.**"**

"what**?"**

"I've planed a trip to the small town north of here. If memory serves right**," He made a look, "** and I _real_ hope it is other wise my brain still hasn't filled in all the holes yet, you are quite the social butterfly**." **

**Lexi smiled and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his and resting her head into the nook of his neck, "**That's very sweet of you.**"**

**Alex held her a moment before releasing, "**Sooo, you want the shower first or should I take it?**"**

"Hmm**," Lexi placed her hand under her chin as if thinking, "**I piiiick... Both option**." She kissed him. Before getting up.**

"I'll be there in a minuet**." Alex called watching her walk to the bathroom. **

**He laid back down placing a hand with out thinking over his heart. Life was good. He had a wonderful girl soon to be his wife, a well behaved child he was taking care of with her, good friends, and a all around wonderful life.**

"Yeah**."He smiled wide and gave a sigh of pure bliss before getting up and following the direction Lexi went. **


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Phone Call

**Chapter Thirty: Phone Call on Line Three**

"**T**essa, sweety, zip up your cote **." Alex said as they waited at the large front doors of the castle, "L**exi! Come on**!"**

"**I'**m coming, I'm coming**." Lexis called back as she joined them.**

"Found your scarf**?" Alex smiled as he picked Tessa up.**

**Lexi smiled back pushing the device deeper into her pocket, " **Yeah, somehow it ended up in the lab of all places**." **

**Alex shrugged before leaning over to kiss her and taking her hand, "**Happens. Now come on it's about a hour ride there**."**

"And just how are we getting to this little town of yours?**" Lexi asked as they walked up to and Alex opened the heavy wooden door.**

"The best way _ever_!**" Alex replied walking out and giving a hand jester to there mode of transportation sitting in the front court yard. "**The old fashioned way**."**

**Tessa giggled and smiled up at the two horses attached to the open top coach. Xavier was seated upon the drivers seat and Mrs. Annabeath sitting behind him in the coach itself with a hot thermos and cups. Lexi smiled and slightly chuckled herself. Alex tilted his head in away that indicated she should get in first. She did then Alex handed her Tessa before he claimed on himself. The three sitting across from .**

**Despite them all being clad in heavy winter jackets, boots, scarfs, gloves, and for Tessa a poof ball hat there where several blankets they spread across there laps before Xavier started the coach moving. Mrs. Annabeath offered them all something hot to drink; coffee for the adults hot chocolate for the child. As the road and sipped the drinks they looked around at the seniory and shared in idle chatter. Alex pointing out and identify the winder wildlife they passed by; along with some tracks left in the snow from animals that had scurried across the path. He could identify how long ago they had been by based on how filled in the tracks where with snow and recent weather. All of this mentally reminding Lexi that Alex was both a hunter and tracker. He had become a very well rounded man in the last four years. **

"Mommy! Mommy!**" Tessa smiled and tugged Lexis are as she pointed at the town coming into view. **

"Yup that's where we're going, hunny.**"**

"You two will love it here**." Alex said wrapping an arm around his main two girls, " **Castle Grove and this town, The town of Grove are one of the few that remain. The old architecture is beautiful in it's own right. Then there is the culture that remains here. A wonderful mix of modern idea and thinking with old values and politeness.**"**

"It sounds wonderful, Alexander."** Lexi leaned into his side.**

"And ther' shou'd b' other 'ittle kids ther' for ya ta talk ta**." added as she reached over and patted Tessas head. The raccoon looked at her a moment before hugging herself close to Lexi. The three adults chuckling at her reaction. **

**Once in, the town was bustling with people going from shops to shops. Reminding Lexi of seens of books and movies where the main character walk through trading ports. There where venders and people selling and buying goods of all kinds including animals for different purposes. There where humans and Antrho alike hustling through the streets. But just as Alex said there was an air of all around respect. As Alex, Lexi, and Tessa dismounted the coach the people who passed by gave polite nods of there heads and giving there pardons as maneuvered around the small group.**

**Alex looked up at Xaviar, "**I'll call you when we're reading to head back. In the mean time you two go have some fun.**"**

**And with that Xavior and Mrs. Annabeth left and they started to wonder the streets. They wondered into shops the caught there interest. Buying things every so often and sampling foods and drinks. There where shop owner and people who would recognize Alex. Giving there greetings as Alex introduced Lexi and Tessa. The three smiled and giggled much of the time.**

**They stopped in-front of a pet store that caught Tessa's eyes when something else caught Lexis.**

"Alex I saw a restroom back there."Lexi said pointing her thumb behind herself, "I'll be right back**."**

**Alex nodded and smiled before getting on one knee next to Tessa and helped her identify the different animals in the window. Lexi walked down the street a little before giving them a small glance and turning behind a building. There was a old payphone there. **

**Lexi walked up to it, checking to see if it was still functional. Seeing that it was she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the device she had been working on over the last few months. Placing it firmly onto the side of the large peace that created the bulk of the phone, Lexi picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear while also open a small panel on the device. She tipped a few numbers into the key pad placed in the device. She took a deep breath as through the speaker of the phone she could hear the dialing of the number. **

**The group quickly assembled into the meeting room as the blaring alarm and blue lights shut off. The group leaded leaned onto the table heavily; agitated. The leader had been on edge and constantly agitated for the last 6 months. And now they had someone using a very secret number given out really by the team that would by pass all security and give the caller a direct unlink to them.**

**The leader nodded to the coyote, who had been his stand in as second, next to him. Signaling to open the communication channel.**

"You are using a highly classified and secure number. Please, state your name and how you got dis number**." **

**There was a shaky breath on the other side, "**Hey guys**."**

**Ace felt his knees grow week then buckle as his eyes fluttered. His heart powneded and tho his eyes where to unfocused to truly see anything he knew the others at the table would be having a similar reaction, "**L-Lexi?**"**

"Yeah, it's me. It's good to hear you. Now listen to me. I'm going to say this quick and say it once-**"**

**At the sound of that the shock of the group evaporated into a fury of questions and comments. Questions of how she was, where was she, was she okay, how'd she get away, get a phone, and similar lines of questions.**

"Guys**!" The tone of her voice tho hushed was enough to get them to settle again. "**I am safe. I am healthy. I am happier then any of you could possibly know. You deserve to know I'm alive. That I'm okay. But don't come looking for me. Stop searching for me. Don't find me. I don't _want_ to be found**" **

**After that the phone went dead.**

"Lexi? _Lexi_!...Tech! Track dat number now**!" Ace ordered. The coyote quickly ran over to his computer typing away at commands. But before even a minuet at the computer control the screen started to fizzle and tweaked. **

**Tech looked at his computer trying to over ride and figure what was going on, "**It's a virus!**"**

**Tech had to jump back as a wave of electric energy over came the key pad and the screen blew out.**

**Lexi hung up the phone and pulled the device off before dropping it to the ground. Letting sparks skitter from it as it crushed under the wait of her foot. Turning back around the corner she took a moment to watch Alex and Tessa. Alex picking her up to get a better view of the animals inside the shop.**

**Tessa looked up, over in Lexis direction, "**Mommy!Mommy!**" **

**She walked over, took the child, kissed the man standing there, and smiled. **

**This, her family, made all apprehension from her action melt away. For she knew, what she said, it was the truth. **


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Perspective

**Chapter Thirty-One: Perspective**

_**October 14th 2776**_

_**Alex has been taking us on more outings. They're pleasant, but...**_

_**The more I think about it the more I realize how irrational I was. How I didn't think it through. How I need to tell Alex. How I should of let him know from the very beginning what I was doing. He probably would of talked me into a better solution. I should of thought about this before I did it. I should of realized, I know I should of, but I was to damn preoccupied with proving to myself that it was what I wanted. **_

_**And it is. This life, this man, this child. It is what I want. I love the guys and all, but I don't want to go back. And I should of gone though with it in a better way. I have to tell Alex. I know he'll understand, he always dose, but I know he'll be upset about it. I really don't want him mad at me. I know Alex better then any one else. I know how intimidating he can get sometimes. How he can get this darkness about him. I've always been able to handle him, but I've been feeling so emotional lately I don't know if I could handle it this time.**_

_**The more I think about this the more it gets to me. So much to the point it's been resulting in physical illness. Alex is worried I'm getting another cold again. I probably am.**_

"Here is you're drink madam." **Alex smiled, snuggling down in the couch next to her, while carefully handing her a hot chocolate, and wrapping his arm back in its previous position around her.**

"Thank you good sir."** Lexi smiled gently back, then looked down a the child laying on the ground running crayon across paper,** "How dose is taste Tess?"

**The little girl glanced up, smiled, nodded, then continued to her work.**

**Lexi chuckled under her breath as she took a sip of her own drink. Her eyes wander back up to the television in front of them in time to see the credits scrawl across the screen. She was amused how the TV seemed so out of place as it contrasted with the lack of technologies with the castle. Alex picked up the remote that had been balancing on the arm of the deep brown couch.**

**He changed the channel, waited a moment to see what was on that channel, before flipping it again. He repeated the process several times, before he stopped on a channel. He slightly stiffened and sat up. The remote in his hand lowering. His reaction made Lexi bring her attention to screen again; her breath hitching.**

"_With new reports coming in, the renewed search for missing Loonatics member Lexi Bunny sarges on with a new zest and determination. Months after the original search was called off, new evidence has brought it back in full force: A phone call from the missing member herself. Lexi bunny first disappeared-"_

**Alex lowered his head as Lexi straitened from grabbing the remote and turning the television off. Tessa looked up from her place on the floor at the two who took on the parental roles of her life. Wondering if the TV time was over and also sensing a sudden uneasiness.**

**Lexi looked down, did a quick glance at Alex, before deciding to focusing on the child. Alex gave Tessa a smile,it was slightly strained but genuine to the babe,** "Tessa, why don't you go show Mrs. Annebeth and Xavior your drawing. Mommy and I need to talk."

**Tessa smiled back, nodded, then stood up. With the image in hand she padded off to find the other two house members. Alex watched her go, before staring off in front of him. Lexi sat beside him, watching him, studying him.**

**The man sat straight and rigid. The darkening look in his eyes made an uneasy feeling build in the pit of Lexi's stomach. She looked away from him, at the couch cushion, but was quickly brought back to looking at him when he spoke.**

"Why?"** Hes voice was low and steady. An effort to control his tone, but making it come out more threatening. Like the low growl of an animal,** "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-"** Lexi wasn't sure how to answer. She had heard Alex speak like this before, but for some reason his tone made her more nervousness then it had ever before**, "I don't know."

**Alex looked over at her,** "If you wanted to talk to them Lexi I would of helped you. It's not like you're forbidden!"

"I know." **Lexi said lowering her head.**

**Alex stood up,** "Do you?! You went behind my back, Lex!" **He paced slightly**, "You didn't tell me you wanted to talk to them. I... It's your every right to talk to them, but you went out of your way to hide it! And what did you _say_ to them? _Obviously_ you didn't tell them where you are, or what happened, but told them enough to get them searching. Did you think of how that could effect the rest of us? Mrs. Annebeth, Xavior, _Tessa_, my self. God knows what they think _I've_ been doing to you! Lexi I asked you if you wanted to stay here! If you don't, "**His voice cracked slightl**y, "you just had to tell me."

**Alex had to steady his balance when Lexi suddenly through her arms around him, barying her face into his chest**. "It's not like that Alex, it's not!"

**Alexander heard a muffled sob, and could feel a wetness on his shirt added to a tremor run through Lexi. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from himself as he bent slightly to look at her face**, "Whoa, whoa, love why are you crying?"

**He wiped away some of her tears as she looked up at him in time to see the concern clouding his eyes. He sighed and pulled her into his embrace,** "Oh, god, Lexi. I'm sorry."

**Lexi sniffed**, "I was going to tell you Alex. But when I realized what I did I got scared."

**Alexander picked her up and carried her back to the couch. Setting her down on top of him as he half laid half sat, and intertwining his fingers with hers,** "Alright, Lexi, let it all out."

**As they laid there Lexi told him what she had done, why, and reciting what she had told the guys.**

**Alex sighed and let out a stressed chuckle**, "Yeah, they probable think I have you brain washed or something."

"Heh, yeah. My bad." **Lexi sat up and looked at him,** "Knowing Ace, though, he's probably had Tech and Rev analyzing the message around the clock. It's only a matter of time before they find this place. Alex if they get here, without knowing the truth, I-I don't know what they will do."

**Alex sat up as well placing his forehead against hers**, "Then you'll just have to tell them the truth Lexi. Preferably in person."

"What?"

"Something I've been think about for a while."**Alex lifted her hand where the ring he gave her remained,** "Ever sens I asked you my mind has been clearing up a lot. When I brought you here you had a full life going. You and I both have family out there. Family neither of us have seen for a while... They need to know we're okay, and, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind them being at the wedding."

**Lexi giggled lightly,** "That sounds like a plan."

**Alex placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. It was a short kiss as Lexi abruptly pulled back, her ears shooting up and her eyes slightly glowing.**

**She listened to the sound in the distance,** "Oh no."

"Lexi?" **She didn't get to reply Alex before looked down a beeping watch on his wrist**. "Someones broken into the castle." **He stood up** "Five somebodies."

"Alex, it's the guys! I didn't think they'd break the code this fast. You-... you have to get out of here Alex!"** Panic laced her voice**,"They don't know who you are yet. They might-!"

**Alex took Lexis wrist carefully,** "Calm down Lexi! Just go talk to them. I'll go to Tessa and-"

**Anyone who knew Alex and Lexi would see a man trying to calm down the woman he loves. But to the perspective of the Loonatics all they see is a strange man refraining a close friend. The moments that followed came to Lexi in a blur. Small snap shots and fragments. The first being the door bursting open. Her blood rushing in her ears all she could hear. One minuet she was standing next to Alex, then there where arms around her mixed with a blur of motion and wind. There was yelling she couldn't hear over her own panic.**

**Then, shaking the female bunny to reality, was a flash of yellow red light and a person hitting the floor.**

"Alexander!"


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: Do You? I Do

**Chapter ThirtyThree: Do You? I Do.**

"Alex**!" Lexi screamed his name again. Fear and angelfish lacing through her panicked voice. The familiar, yet now so foreign, faces of her team became confused at her out burst, and at how she thrashed to get out of the hold of Revs hands. Why would she not be thankful to see them?**

"Alex**?" The yellow rabbit exchanged a look with the coyote standing next to him. **

**Lexi wiggled and pushed out of Revs hands with a, "**Let me go**!" **

**The blond rabbit ran over before falling to her knees next to the fallen man; placing a hand under his head. The chest of his shirt of already becoming soaked with blood as his breaths came in deep and raged. **

"Alexander, please say something.**" She could feel the tears already building up at the sides of her eyes as she looked into the dimmed with pain eyes of the man she loved.**

**Alex looked up at her, trying to focus on her, "**That**," He tried to sit up but with a convulsion of pain landed, for the most part, in her lap, "AhH, Hurt like Hell."**

**Now holding him, Lexi could feel the exit wound of the laser blast on the other side. She was able to look over and see where the carpet had been burned by the fatal blow. Panic and helplessness started to ice their way through her veins. In an automatic attempt to stop the bleeding she placed her hands on ether side of him on the straight through wound. **

"Mommy**?" Lexis head shot up to the site of Tessa dropping the picture in her hands as a look of panic took her face. and Xavier gasping from behind the child. "**Daddy**!"**

" Mrs. Annebeth**!" Lexi yelled back. The elderly cat immediately snatched the now screaming child into her arms before the infant could run over. Turning her eyes away from the scene.**

**Lexi turned her attention back to the shocked and confused faces of her team, focusing upon Ace.**

"**H**elp him**," She saw a fog in the leaders eyes as he didn't react and quickly shifted her own to Techs, "**Please**!" **

**The coyote, blinking, became animated and ran to her side and quickly assessed the wound, "**Rev, do we have anything for a laser blast**?" Alex coughed slightly, his saliva mixing with blood, "**With possible lung damage**?"**

"We-have-initial-wound-care-on-the-ship-but...**" Rev shook his head as he trailed off.**

**Lexi looked over to Xavier, "**What about Alex's med lab?**"**

**The wolf shook his head no as well, "**The Master, hasn't restocked the appropriate supplies.**"**

**Lexi shook head in frustration, "**Tech, there _has_ to be something you can do**."**

"I... we have to get him back to HQ. That's his best chance**." Tech said waving Slam over then looking around, "**But first we need something long enough to wrap around him to stop the bleeding**."**

**Lexi immediately took the ribbon from her ears. Alex reached up and grabbed her wrist, "**Lexi, not your ribbon**." **

"**Yes my ribbon. It's plenty long enough." She handed it to Tech then leaned down and kissed Alex, "I'm not losing you again." **

**With that Lexi stood up and took a step back, taking Tessa from Annebeth, and allowing Tech to attended Alex. **

**After Tech wrapped Alex's wounds he had Slam lift him.**

"Mrm! This otta be fun**." Alex mumbled.**

**Tech looked to Ace for the order to leave, but still seeing the unresponsive haze he made it himself, "**Duck, I know it's a lot, but could you get Slam, Lexi, the child, and, uh, Alex to the Jet? Rev can you run the rest of us**?"**

**The two birds nodded and by a moments notice the large group was on the Loonatics jet; the ship lifting into the air and takeing them away from the snow-covered lands Lexi had grown so accustom to. Inside, Alex lay on a built-in med bed of a small orange and brown room; Lexi, still holding Tessa, and Tech at his side. At the door the others wait. Takeing turns to fill their curiosity of the stranger that there friend cries over. The ship being led by auto drive.**

**Duck leans over and whispers to where Slam, and Rev stand, "**Do you guys have any idea who the rabbit is**?"**

**Shrugs being the only response. Tech stood up, sighing, and turned to Lexi, "**This is all I can do for now Lexi...I...**" Tech put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as Lexi nodded, before Tech walked over to the guys waiting at the door. He lowered his voice as he stood by Duck, "**His name's Alexander McRabbit...uhm, we'll have to talk to Lexi about the rest. But not now.**"**

**Rev looked down a moment thinking, "**That-name-sounds-familiar.**"  
**

**Tech shrugged at him before looking back at Lexi and Alex. **

"Hay, how are my girls**?" Alex said giving a week smile to Lexi and Tessa. Gently caressing Tessa's cheek.**

"I think, we should be asking you that, Alex**." Lexi replied looking at him with concern.**

"Daddy, will you be okay**?"**

**Alex looked at the raccoon, "**Hay, sweet heart, don't you worry about me, okay**." Alex gave Lexi a look, only meeting her gaze a moment, before looking down, "Tessa, go find Mrs. Annebeth I want," He suppressed a groan of pain, "**to talk with just mommy a moment**." **

**Tessa nodded before walking away.**

**Alex and Lexi sat, silent, for a minuet.**

"**...**Alex**-?"**

"I can't lie to you Lexi**," Alex said taking deep breaths, "**It's deep, it's more painful than I'm letting show...I'm controlling my breathing and suppressing coughing... I don't know if I'll-**"**

**Lexi set her forehead against him, letting her left hand rest on his cheek, "**Alex please don't talk like this**." A small sob caught in her throat, "**Please**."**

**He sighed, "**I have to Lexi. It might be my last chance.**" He took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm. He looked at the ring on her finger, "**I only regret not making this official**."**

**A couple of tears escaped Lexis eyes before she stood up abruptly, Alex looking up at her confused, "**Tech**!" **

**Tech stepped forward placing his hands on her shoulders, "**Whats wrong**?"**

"I need your help**," She said walking up to him, "**You heard him. I _need_ you to do this favor. I _know_ you can, you did it for your sister.**" **

**Tech looked at her, surprised and stunned. He looked into her eyes and saw clarity in decision. Tech nodded and walked over to a compartment in the room where he took out a portable computer as Lexi went back to Alexanders side.**

"Lexi, whats going on**?" Alex asked.**

**Lexis smiled at him, "**You'll see**."**

**Tech started to bring things up on his tablet, "**Rev go get, um, Mrs-uh- Annebeth and Xavier, and the child, for witnesses**." **

**Ace, who had been leaning on the wall outside the door, whipped his head up looking at Tech. He quickly walked over to the coyote and turned him to look at him.**

"**T**ech, _what_ do you think you're doin'**?" Ace snapped in hushed tone.**

"What Lexi wants Ace**."**

"Tech, Lexis been through who knows what with dis man, do you really think dis is a smart t'ing to do**?!"**

**Tech gave Ace a stern look, "**Ace, _you_ and I know _exactly_ who this man is. Lexi loves him. They are two consenting adults, and she asked me as a friend. I'm doing this**." Tech shrugged Ace away.**

**Rev walked into the room with Annebeth, Xavier, and Tessa in tow, "**Here-they-are-Tech**." **

"**T**hank you Rev**," He looked at the Loonatics who still congregated at the door, "**Every one can you step into the room**."**

**Tech walked over to Lexi and handed her the tablet, "**Lexi if you could sign here, and Alex you here**." **

**Alex looked at them confused, but signed when Lexi gave him encouraging look. Once signed my the two, Tech also signed then passed it around, "**If you all could sign as witnesses, then I'll star**t."**

**It was passed around, last two Duck, who signed then ask, "**Okay, Techie boy, what are you up to?**"**

**Tech walked over to Lexi and Alex, clearing his throat, " **Dearly beloved, friends, and family, we stand in witness to the union of Lexi Bunny and Alexander McRabbit in legal and holy matrimony.**"**

**A few gasp and dumfounded looks came from the group. Alex turned his head to Lexi, she who smiled back. Alex caught his breath as this time a few tears came from him.  
**

"I'll be making this quick for obvious reasons**," Tech continued, "**Lexi, do you take this man, Alexander, to be your husband, from this day forth**?"  
**

**Lexi nodded, "**I do**."**

**Tech looked to Alex, "**Alex, do you take this woman, Lexi, to be your wife, from this day forth**?"  
**

**Alex smiled at her, "**I do**."**

"Then by the power given to me by the city of Acmetropalis, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride**."  
**


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Never

**Chapter ThirtyFour: Never**

"We'll be right by your side when you wake up**." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and him a small smile. Alex smiled back before letting her hand go. Tech and Rev stooped wheeling him toward the med room for a moment, "**I love you Alex**."**

"Love you too, Lexi**." With that Alex slipped into sleep as Tech placed a mask over his mouth and noise. Tech and Rev bringing him into the med room; the door shutting behind them. Lexi took a shaky breath. A couple of tears falling.**

**She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Duck gave her a somewhat awkward reassuring smile. **

"It... It's nice to see you okay, girl.**" He moved his hand away then looked back at Mrs. Annabeth, Xavier, and Tessa who held the wolf's hand only a few feet away, "**I -uh- wish I knew what was going on.**"**

**Lexi chuckled dryly and wiped her eyes, "**Perhaps I'll tell you sometime, but**," She took a deep breath, "**not now... But thank you Duck, f-for what you're trying to do. Thank you**."**

**They smiled at each other before hugging; both being then lifted up slightly as Slam carefully squeezed them both. He let them go a moment later. Duck gave Slam a jester for them to leave. The two friends walking down the hall, passing Ace who was coming back after a quick digital chat with Zadavia, heading towards the main room.**

**Lexi looked back to the med door and rubbed her arms. Ace slowly walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. Lexi swiftly turned her head away.**

"I should have NEVER called you guys**." She cried whipping her tears "**I was SO stupid, SO irrational!**" **

"Lexi**," Ace cooed her name softly, "**Don't blame yourself for dis. It's not your fault.**"**

**Lexi looked at his hand on her shoulder, giving it a hurt filled glare before shrugging it off, "**Who said I blame myself**?"**

**Aces expression became surprised at the implied attack. Lexi turning around to look at him. Her eyes filled with hurt, pain, and anger. This was not how he expected his first conversation with her to start after a year of her missing, " **Lex**?"**

"Don't Lex me, Ace.**" Her tone was cold, surprisingly steady, and an icy low, "**I'm not the one who shot an unarmed, unshielded man, without as much giving warning or giving him a chance to surrender. I did something stupid, but I don't blame myself for this. I -I have a good guess for the reasons for what I did, but I don't understand what you did**."**

**Lexi walked over and lifted Tessa into her arms. She half turned to look at Ace once more. Her gaze at him hard and unyielding as more tears fell, "**If he dies, Ace, I will _never_ forgive you**."**

**Ace felt a breath hitch and his body slightly stumble as he watched Lexi begin to walk down the hall. Tessa looking back at him. The child looked at him from over Lexi's shoulder. The child he did not know, the child that called Lexi mother and Alexander Father. Large eyes filled with fear and confusion. The way she stared at him put more weight into Lexi's words. Baring heavily into Aces mind. He wanted to look away, but the stare of the child kept him planted: gazing back. What he must have looked like to that child.**

**It was only when Tessa half closed her eyes and turned into Lexi did Ace feel heavy, looking down from release, he sat down slowly onto an extension of the wall that created a bench. He rubbed his face before leaning into his hand. The weight of everything zinging through him. He glanced up at the med door. His gaze hazing in thought and contemplation. Things had surly changed: he was confident he would try to make it so, but knew deep inside things would never be the same.**

**Lexi walked without thought down the halls of Loonatics HQ. The day had changed pace so quickly; her mind was so swamped with thoughts and emotions that it wasn't processing anything. Running on pre-programmed habit. Walking her to her old bedroom door. She shifted the child in her hold to one arm as she opened the door. The swishing sound of the door brought realization. She stopped and looked around.**

**She was home. She was back at HQ. All her friends where down the hall. Her brother a two-hour drive away, her parents only an hour. Her favorite club was around the street corner. Her favorite music shop a walk away. Every thing she wanted but less than a year ago was staring her in the face, so why was her heart breaking at the site of her old room? Why where the child in her arms and the cat and wolf couple that had followed her the only things that gave her comfort? When did she become a stranger to her old life?**

"Mommy**?" **

**Lexi ever slightly jumped at the sound of Tessa. Lexi held her close and rubbed the childs back. Tessa's eyes where starting to get droopy. The emotional stress taking its toll on the small body, "**Yes baby**?"**

"Where are we**?"**

**Lexi let out a dry chuckle as she walked into her old room, "**Weee're, at my old home**."**

**Tessa sat up and looked around the room before looking back at Lexi.**

"This is where I lived, before I went to live with Daddy. I work here too.**" she moved Tessa's hair out of her face, "**You remember, I told you some stories of my friends and adventures as a Loonatic.**"**

**Lexi knelt next to her old dresser, setting Tessa down, and picked up one of her old holo photograph displays. Holding the small cylinder in her hand she pressed a button and the image displayed. A group shot of the Loonatics. Pressing another button she flipped to other images slowly. One of Slam at a painters easel, one of Duck and Rev playing pool, one of Tech just leaning against a wall.**

**Tessa took the device from Lexi when an image of Ace appeared. Lexi carefully watched the child, as Tessa stared at the image. Ace looked just like Ace: Heroic, leader like, brave, and slightly sarcastic. **

**Tears started to silently fall from Tessa as she offered it back to Lexi, "**I – I don't understand Mama. If he's your friend, why did the yellow man hurt Daddy**?" **

**Lexi scooped the child close to her. The holo photos falling to the floor and shutting off. Holding Tessa tight, Lexi allowed the three-year old to cry against her. **

"I don't know, Tessa**." Lexi had to control her own breathing now as she rested her head atop the child's, "**Maybe he was confused, or didn't know what was happening. I don't know**."**

**She felt Tessa's body jerk with a sob, "**Daddy's not okay! He said he was but he's not! Grown ups lie sometimes, and Daddy lied!**" **

**Now Lexi could feel her heart breaking. She didn't dare tell Tessa she was wrong, for she wasn't. Lexi knew, Alex might never come out of that med lab. Lexi felt a wave of nausea. **

"My Lady, iffn 'ere's anythang we 'an do for ya...Well**."**

**Lexi looked up at Mrs. Annebeth and Xavier. Lexi still felt sick and couldn't get a good look at them. She knew though, they where distraught as well. They where more the servants to Alexander. They where interesting members of the family. They're only comfort was to fall back on what they do.**

**Lexi rubbed her head, the sick feeling starting to fade, "**Guys, we're not at the castle, you're not my servants. You don't need to do anything for me. Thank you, but no**."**

"O-on the contrary ma'am.**" Lexi looked at Xavier. "**Master Alex had it made that should anything happen to him, all his assets go to you my Lady. including us.**"**

**That sick feeling came back, "**Thank you guys, but I don't need anything**."**

**No. A suppressed thought bubbled up to the conscience front of her mind. A question, a suspicion, that need to be answered. Lexi glanced at Tessa, who had fallen asleep, then back up Mrs. Annebeth. **

"Mrs. Annebeth**," Lexi said, standing up and gently laying Tessa down in her hammock, "**There is actually one thing I was wondering if you could get for me?**"**


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: When Something Ends,

To my dear readers of the FanFic _Alexander_: What you are about to read is the final chapter of the story. I thank you all for staying with me and reading to the end. I thank those who have commented and those who I know have read despite never commenting. I thank you.

This was probably one of my most favorite FanFictions to wright. It came with the development of a character you all seemed to enjoy and love. You all loved him dispite me breaking the majority of good FanFiction rules. You've all given me hope in my wrighting abilities.

Once again, Thank you.

Ps, sorry the final chapter took so long.

**Chapter ThirtyFive: When Something Ends, Something New Begins **

**Lexi gazed at the pages in front of her. Her face blank and nearing emotionless. She was miles away in her thoughts and memories. The only thing left behind was the exhausted look in her eyes and the remaining red from tears sheaded hours ago. She turned the page of the photo album. The still snapshots of days long past giving her something to do as she waited the outcome of Alexanders condition.**

**She sighed, rubbing her eyes, then gave a glance at the contents of what Mrs. Annebeth had retrieve upon her request. It had indeed answered her question. Bringing with it all the things that come from such an anwser for such a question. Lexi absent mindedly started to roll the cylindrical in nature object up and down on her desk. It had only added to her contemplations of the last few hours. The information adding and attaching itself to her current worries, hopes, fear, and dreams.**

**Lexi stood abruptly, needing a moment for her thoughts and worries, how ever inescapable they where. She stood there a moment at the desk of her room; the room it's self being dimly lit by only a lamp attached to the wall by her desk. It had grown dark outside and Lexi had turned the main light off after Tessa had drifted off to sleep in her own fits of fear and confusion. **

**The blond rabbit walk over to her hammock, gently sitting on it, where the babe slept. A thumb lazily placed in the corner of her mouth. Lexi smiled, running a gentle hand through the child's hair.**

"At least you can be free for a while from worried thoughts**." **

**Lexi sighed once more, looking around. Mrs. Annebeth and Xavior must have been settled down in a guest room of their own by now. The elderly couple had been offered a quick tour some hours ago by one Danger Duck. Lexi could not be sure if he was being genuinely nice or hoping to get some gossip on the events of the past year. But she had little concern over that; the cat and wolf lived by their own honor code and would never betray the personal lives and secrets of there Master and Lady. **

**The feeling of sick came and went sense she returned to HQ, a fresh wave of nausea hit her as she thought about what Xavier told her. How every thing of his would go to her shall he pass. **

**_No._ She thought, he wont die, he couldn't die. Not now after everything; -she moved the ring on her fingure around they had been through too much for it to end now..._Right_?**

**Lexi jumped, out of her thoughts and physically at the knock on the door. She stood, whipping her eyes once more and getting her hair out of her face. She looked at her desk and quickly threw away the contents of what had given her before she took a deep, calming, breath and semi mumbled, "**Come in.**"**

**It was a moment before the door opened: Ace looking down, hesitant and uncertain, before meeting the gaze of his comrade. Lexi looked back at him with hope for news and outcome. Ace put his hands up in a way to stifle her wonder and keep her calm, "**I -I thought we might...talk.**"**

**Lexi looked at him, her last set of said words trudging their way to the for front of her mind, before nodding.**

**Ace stepped in, allowing the door to swish shut behind him. He wiped his hands on his legs a little before finding his words again, "**Lexi, I... I care for you, maybe more den I should, and I have been worried about you. Not knowin' and in fear.**" He looked at her, his eyes telling all as her pulled her in to a tight hug, "**I was blinded by dat. I didn't asses t'ings the way I should have...I shot blindly, but please know: Anyt'ing I do is with your safety and well-being in mind**." Lexi could hear his heart. Beating in away that she knew his feeling of guilt and intentions where true, "**I'm sorry it has to be this way**."**

**Maybe it was his tone, the word choice, the subtle change in his heart beat, but what he said made her heart stop. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, "**Ace...How's Alex.**"**

**Ace looked away, no matter how brief it was, for a moment, rubbing his arm slightly. hesitance? Second guessing what he was about to say?**

"He's...Tech did all he could Lex. But,-**"**

**Lexi couldn't hear what else he had to say, she couldn't hear him explain how and why Alexander couldn't be saved. Her worst fear had been realized. She knew Ace must have said her name as he tried to comfort her, but all she could do was flinch away and back into the wall. The tears sprang forth, the cries some how much more quiet then one would think. Perhaps they where to load and honest to be heard. **

**She crumpled to the floor holding her head in her hands. Ace placing his hand on her shoulders trying to murmur calming words and apologies. And then her words came pouring out.**

"What am I going to do Ace? With out him, with him gone? Ha...**" A sob tore from her. It was happening again.  
**

"It'll be alright Lexi, you'll be alright.**" Ace tried, but his words not penetrating.**

**Lexi looked at him, "**What about the baby Ace? How do I do it with out him**?"**

**Ace looked over at the still sleeping child, "**You obviously care for her. I'm sure if you want to adoption will be no problem, and if you don't we can find good people too-**"**

"Not Tessa, Ace.**" Lexi interrupted him. He looked at her mouthing 't_hen who_-?' before Lexi took his hand and placed his palm against her lower abdomen. "**This baby Ace. This baby.**"**

**Ace flashed an expression of surprise and another sob tore through her as she rested her head against his chest, "**How do I have this baby without Alex**?"**


End file.
